Sea of Stars
by Grand Paladin Tyrux
Summary: Fate is a current - inexorable, undeniable. But when distant waves carry with them an amnesiac tactician and a duty-bound swordsman, the fates of four kindred souls are irrevocably altered - alongside the kingdoms of Nohr, Hoshido, and perhaps even realms beyond.
1. All Alone

_**All Alone**_

* * *

It was dark.

That was interesting. Dark was dark, but it was still _something_. It was proof of reality, not an absence.

He concentrated. There had to be more than the dark, right? It wouldn't be dark without the contrast of light. He needed something. He needed to _feel_.

Silence was his only answer.

Then, something. The whispers of sensation—a tingle, which grew to discomfort, which grew to _burning_.

He glanced down, attempting to pinpoint the source of the pain. His chest, of course—he didn't need to see to tell that much.

_See_. He was seeing. He had sight, which meant eyes, and a chest, which felt like it hurt quite a bit. That was feeling, which meant he was _alive._

Life. That meant food, shelter, water—

_Oxygen._

He was drowning.

As soon as he noticed, he couldn't possibly comprehend how he _hadn't _noticed. Everything burned and ached, and for just a moment he wondered if he cared so much about living when it brought about this much pain. Then he remembered he was drowning, and very likely wasn't in any state to ponder the merits of existence. He could feel, but even that was fading now, he needed to _breathe__—_

And all at once, it was over.

_Wet._ Soaked, really. He could feel more things now—heat and cold. Mostly cold, really—a frigid chill that seeped through his cloak and into his bones.

Cloak. That was new. Important. He made to move his hand, reaching inside a pocket, but then he felt like he was drowning all over again, and he decided he rather liked laying motionless on the cool stone floor. The pain was far from bearable, but screaming would just hurt more. On the bright side, it helped him feel more. Legs for walking, mouth for eating, nose for smelling, ears for—

"We'll have to do something, dear. He's surely a spy, I can't imagine how he made it this far."

A woman's voice. That was new, and so far he'd liked the new things he'd discovered, or could at least glean some value from them. Sure, he could've come up with a less painful, more productive way to achieve results than drowning, but he also wasn't quite sure that had ever been up to him. Though that begged the question, what _had_ gotten him into this situation?

"What would you propose, Camilla? The man clearly isn't Hoshidan, and that clothing is more than the common rebel could afford. Not to mention he's a wreck; he'll need the devil's own luck to pull through."

It really would've been more convenient to lay here and ride out the pain as he worked up a strategy, but these two were accelerating the schedule; if only he had some damned _silence_.

"Milord, Milady, If I may be so bold to presume you'd rather keep Iago... out of the picture, I can ensure the man is given more private accommodations."

Well, a good tactician didn't get anywhere without thinking on the fly. Time to take stock of the situation.

Three voices. A milord and a milady—nobles or royalty. The third was a man, deferential to the others. A retainer, most likely. This Iago character was the real mystery, but eavesdropping only went so far.

"...Very well. Niles, inform me the moment he's conscious. If he's familiar with the Dragon's Gate, he could very well be more dangerous than he's worth."

_Well, that's not good. _He may not have had any idea what this 'Dragon's Gate' was, but that didn't mean they'd believe him. At least, not without assurance, and by the generally suspicious tone of the conversation Robin wasn't at all convinced their methods would land outside of the 'persuasion-and-or-torture' category. The pain was finally fading, and he had no desire to bring it back anytime soon.

"Very decisive, Leo! I must say, my baby brother makes such a dashing commander."

Robin? Was that his name? It _felt_ right, and he supposed that was all that mattered in a name. Maybe this amnesia thing wasn't quite so permanent as he'd pegged it.

"A baby, Camilla? Well, that's just splendid."

Heavy footsteps against stone reminded him that he did _not_, in fact, have all the time in the world to reacquaint with his sense of self. He maneuvered his hand as silently as possible into one pocket, fingers curling around the aged blue _(I literally cannot see it, how do I know it's blue?)_ cover of the tome... Treatise? Manual? His head swam with groundless knowledge, little of it solid enough to make bets on—the way he was right about to. _And a one, and a two..._

Robin shot out with his other hand, grip tightening around an oncoming ankle. "ELTHUNDER!"

The man—Niles, presumably—toppled to his knees with a groan, and something clattered to the stone floor _(A weapon? Too light for an axe or a lance, not the right clang to be a sword... some sort of bow)_. Robin leapt to his feet, pulling the tome from his cloak and finally taking the opportunity to get a good look at his surroundings.

_Huh. Are these guys following an evil overlord checklist or something?_

The first word that came to mind was _dark_. Dark stone walls surrounding the circular chamber, dark arched ceiling fading into the shadows, dark banners of black and violet spanning nearly every surface. The many-eyed dragon busts alight with flame in their stone maws certainly did not help to improve the picture, and Robin shivered involuntarily.

_Right—bearings, escape route, that's what's important. One hallway dead ahead, (not dead just ahead), heavy locked door, no windows. Older architecture behind me, decidedly not dark or evil, rest of the chamber built around it? Not enough time to weasel out of another gambit, explosive exit might be in the cards..._

His brief moments of observation were spent, and the woman—Camilla—hefted a wicked-looking axe at him. "Drop the tome, mage. You'll leave this place stinking of blood for weeks."

Robin smirked despite the fact that his racing heart was beginning to drown out his thoughts. "Tactician, actually. First rule of tactics, never play your hand early."

Leo glared at him from her side with a smug smirk, and in that moment Robin was reacquainted with hatred.

"Well said."

Robin's biting retort was drowned out by a _roar,_ and a dark shadow plunging from the ceiling.

_Foreign element, that is_ not_ fair!_

Then the wyvern landed on his chest, and Robin slipped back into darkness.

* * *

"AGH! Curses! How could you feeble heroes lay me low! I am... the Dark Dragon! The, ah, the end of all!"

She scanned the battle-weary courtyard frantically, seeking a means of escape that would not reveal itself to her. As the air hummed with tension, two figures stepped forth from the gloom.

The taller of the two grinned triumphantly, his hands poised with dramatic flair. "O Noble Divine Dragon, fallen from grace! We come to bring your evils to an end! For I am Odin of the Dark!"

The man's shorter companion rushed forward, limbs flying into some rough approximation of the former's bravado. "And I, Elise of the Light!"

"By my solemn fate!"

"And my pure love!"

"FINAAAAAL FLAME!"

Before she could so much as blink, a shower of embers erupted from Odin's hand, and she toppled to the ground with a yelp.

"Curse you... vexing humans..." she hissed, propping herself up onto one arm. "One again... you've..." With an exaggerated flourish, Corrin flung herself to the cool grass once more. The dastardly heroes may have vanquished her, but she couldn't hide the smile spreading across her face.

"That. Was. GREAT!" Elise exclaimed, clapping her hands together with excitement. "You were like _VWOOSH_ and I was like _WHAPOW_ and then we were like _VVVRAAAGH__!_"

Odin chuckled, bowing his head. "You flatter me, Princess of Twilight! Even a darkened soul such as I must strike back against true evil when it threatens the land. Which, might I add, is a role you play wonderfully, Lady Corrin," he continued, offering his hand—she gladly accepted, and he hoisted her to her feet. "Not that, er, it is your destined path! Some of the greatest heroes must be tempered in the steel of shadows—stare into the abyss unflinching as it stares back!"

She smiled, stretching out a final crick in her back. "Oh, ah, thanks, Odin! I think? Really, it was nothing." Sure, Odin was a little, well... Odin. But he never failed to bring a smile to Elise's face, and Corrin was fairly certain she and a good half of Nohr would die for that smile. She'd been disappointed to learn Camilla and Leo hadn't been able to make it to visit her—"_Don't tell that I told, but _supposedly_ they're on some kind of secret mission,"_ Elise had whispered to her shortly after the carriages had arrived that morning. But if her skills had improved, and she had more than a little luck on her side, starting tomorrow she'd _finally_ be able to come to them. She was grateful her siblings had at least sent Selena and Odin, Corrin had known the two retainers so long they were practically fami—

"ODIN! If you're done 'rending the darkness' or 'scrying the astral waves' or _whatever_, you can come unload these crates with me like I asked an hour ago!"

Elise doubled over into a fit of giggles, leaning against one of the fortress walls to stop herself from toppling completely as she watched the color drain from Odin's face.

"A-ah! I'll be right there, Selena!" and now Corrin joined in, unable to maintain a semblance of composure.

_"Odin!"_ Elise gasped when she could breathe again. "Did you forget all about your _girlfriend_?"

Corrin was fairly certain if Odin could "slip through the mortal veil, traversing the earth amongst the gray shadows of yore", he would have well and done so by now.

"She's not my— we are fated companions, bound together by—" he began, before his eyes met a flash of red hair just as Corrin's did. By the way he raced to her, Corrin very nearly considered the involvement of veil-slipping until her thoughts were cut off by another round of laughter from Elise.

As the two retreated, Corrin could barely make out the whispers of hushed conversation, heads bowed and pace brisk—far from the bout of scolding she'd expected.

"What's the matter? You weren't _actually_ rending the darkness, were you?"

"What? No, it's— I don't know. I feel like we're missing out on something."

* * *

The sounds of crumbling stonework and screeching Risen vanished in an instant, and at last Lucina allowed herself to breathe.

In, out, in, out. She knew she could not afford relaxation, not now. Just because she couldn't hear her enemies did not mean she was free from danger here.

She glanced up, brow knitting in confusion behind her mask. Where w_as_ here, exactly?

Her breath abandoned her as quickly as it came.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, mostly to reassure herself she was alive.

An endless expanse of blues and blacks stretched before her. She had only the vaguest memories of the night sky before it was drowned out by ash and death, but surely the nights above Ylisstol had never looked like _this_. The stars were what truly enraptured her, countless sparks of white light piercing the void—standing in stark defiance of any who would drown them out. This was... this was the sort of world she was fighting for. That they were all fighting for.

Lucina broke from her reverie with a start, as she realized _she wasn't on solid ground_.

No, that wasn't entirely right either. She wasn't falling, and it didn't seem like she was going to start. It was solid, she just... couldn't see it. Now that she focused she could almost _feel_ it, the faint outlines of a tunnel guiding her through the abyss.

_I must still be inside the Outrealm Gate_, she reasoned. She had been holding the line alone until the temple collapsed; her companions must have already proceeded through the bizarre dreamscape.

It was these things that gave her strength, the reminder that she was _not alone_. Soon she would reunite with her friends in the past, and they would change their fates—together. She had no time to spare on childish indulgences. The now-swordsman (_Marth, _she reminded herself. _Not a princess or an exalt, just Marth,_) set off at a brisk pace, slowly growing accustomed to the silence.

_"That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day."_

Lucina's breath hitched.

"Father?"

She whirled around, frantically searching the stars for meaning. Silence continued to serve as her only answer.

_It was... he was coming from far away. Perhaps this realm is some form of confluence. I must continue down the path Naga has left for us._

She was running now, heart steeled. Distractions could not be afforded, she could pay whispers and ghosts no heed. The future _(or rather, the past)_ was ahead of her, at the end of the star-lit road.

_"I believe that you and I are tied together, and what binds us together is stronger than all else."_

_"Damn the gods! Damn their fates and their destinies! I will have true freedom!"_

_Keep moving._

_"We are all the masters of our own fate! That is why I am not like you, nor could I ever be."_

_"So dark... A sea of black..."_

_Keep... moving..._

** _"—MY DAUGHTER, NOT YOUR—"_ **

All at once, the silence and the stars alike were shattered by a _roar_ of sound and force. Lucina barely registered she was falling, and by then it was far too late and she was slipping down, down, down...

* * *

Lucina collapsed to the ground, and without hesitation she was a blur of motion, leaping to her feet.

High above, the Outrealm Gate lingered for only a moment, before winking out of existence.

_What... what was that?_

No matter, she'd have time to ponder the nature of time travel later. She had to make sure—

Her blood ran cold.

_Risen._

It didn't take long to realize they weren't aggressive. They simply... lay there, at least a score. It was as if their fell magics had abandoned them. Nothing but corpses.

Lucina frowned, and prodded the nearest with her boot before unsheathing Falchion. She planted the blade deep into its heart, and the creature disintegrated without so much as a murmur—as they were supposed to when slain.

_Perhaps they are no longer a threat, but there can be no shortage of caution_ she reasoned as she continued her grim work. _Come to think of it, how did they arrive here in the first place? _Perhaps they'd followed her, but she'd seemed alone in that strange realm, save the voices. Opting to take in her surroundings as the last Risen crumbled, she looked up—

—and figured her mask was quickly becoming an essential asset in masking her emotions.

This land was _alive_.

Bright green swathes of vibrance accentuated the pale blue sky, fluffy white clouds lazily drifting across its expanse. Small pockets of crumbling structures were scattered between the rolling hills, rich with wildflowers.

_This... can't be Ylisse, can it?_

Lucina turned, taking in the great ravines and sinkholes splitting through the earth, and the ground stretching up into the heavens as if it were a warped shield. Chunks of land were actually _floating_, drifting through the skies like tiny worlds of their own.

_This is not Ylisse._

Her instincts kicked in. She was in unfamiliar terrain, under unfamiliar circumstances. She could not drop her guard simply because this place was brighter than her ruined world... those homes must have been abandoned for a reason. The silence was nearly stifling, now. She had expected birdsong, rustling wind, some form of life to match the alien beauty surrounding her.

Not another moment passed before she pivoted, bringing up her father's blade with years of instinct to parry the axe that had aimed itself at her head.

It was some sort of specter, Lucina reasoned. She had heard tell of Grimleal priests consorting with the souls of the dead—when there were still living Grimleal to do so. But this... _thing_ felt much too physical, despite the fact that she could barely see it. She had to focus on the faint vibrations of the air, the disturbed grass on the earth, and then it was all too clear—a ghostly, violet echo of a man. She hesitated no longer, pushing him back with a shout and running Falchion through his abdomen. The creature made no sound as it vanished into the wind. It was silent, like everything else in this foreign land.

There were more now, pale shadows emerging from behind shattered stones and groves of trees. They approached slowly, with none of the mindless rage she had come to expect from Risen, though she couldn't imagine they were much more intelligent. Raising Falchion high, she allowed her mind to slip back into familiar patterns as she met the wave. _Slash, duck, parry, impale, deflect, slash—_

An arrow met her forearm, and she hissed. She was a fool to underestimate an unfamiliar foe—many of the Risen in her time had foregone weapons entirely. Their forward guard had been a tide of brute force—a distraction, as mages and archers set up on the hills above.

_I cannot fall here._

Yet, she had no avenue of retreat.

Instead, she resolved to meet her fate head-on, as she always had.

_"You are the ocean's gray waves..."_

Lucina dropped into a roll in her mad dash for cover, dodging arrows that never came. Ducking around a wall, she hurriedly took in her surroundings once more.

A lone woman had arrived in the clearing—a _living_ woman. Bright blue hair drifted down her back in droves, accentuating a pale white dress. A golden lance was gripped tightly in one of her hands.

_"...destined to seek, life beyond the shore, just out of reach..."_

The phantoms seemed to waver, pausing in their assault—some taking slow, labored steps back, others vanishing entirely.

_"Yet the waters ever change..."_

Whatever her strange magic was, it failed the deter the immense, ghastly wyvern swooping down on her from above.

"NO!" The words escaped Lucina's mouth unconsciously, and she leaped into the air—Naga's fang bared in a technique she'd practiced time and time again.

With surprising, yet ever-silent resistance, Lucina landed atop the wyvern, wrapping an arm and leg around its transparent neck as she buried Falchion into its skull. The two skidded to the ground, Lucina dropping into a roll as the wyvern disintegrated in her wake.

The urge to remain there, laying amongst the grass, was tempting. But she knew she could not afford rest yet. She had thought herself spent defending the gate, but now her body felt brimming with strength—senses heightened beyond any reasonable measure. She had faced far worse, and she would face worse still in the days to come. She had to.

_"...flowing like time..."_

The wyvern rider stood as she did, an immense brute outlined by shimmering armor. His helmet seemed to almost mimic his demonic steed, curved horns accentuating its menacing, empty gaze. He rushed forward, swinging his greatsword down in a two-handed motion designed to cut her in two. Lucina could tell the man was much stronger than her, but her fighting style was fast and powerful. Father had trained her in taking advantage of her strengths combined with the exalted techniques—using lightweight finesse to deflect brute force whilst expending little energy.

And that she did, trading blow after blow with the towering knight. She ducked and weaved beneath him, wondering for a moment how such a monster could fly without forcing his mount to the ground. Then she locked blades with a blow inches from her face and chided herself for her lapse in focus.

_"Kill them... all... Kill the... out... siders..."_

Lucina grunted, pushing back on the blade with all her strength, slowly sliding Falchion down its length as she moved closer to the knight itself.

"My path... does not end with you, fiend!"

With a golden flourish trailed with blue light, Lucina yanked the blade away, ducking beneath the knight as he pitched forward at the sudden shift in weight. Falchion glinted in the sunlight, and she cut the rider in half at the abdomen. The creature passed without a sound.

Lucina spun around, searching for her next foe, buut the field was clear—the other phantoms long gone. The other woman leaned against her polearm, breath labored. Lucina approached slowly, Falchion drawn but lowered to the ground.

"You are a skilled swordsman," the woman noted, gasping for breath. "...and you saved me. Thank you."

Lucina nodded, mouth tilted in a frown she hoped was stoic. "You did the same for me. We are equals, you have my thanks."

"Who are you? How did you come here?"

Lucina grimaced beneath her mask, offering the girl a hand before sheathing Falchion. "You may call me Marth," she began, carefully avoiding the second question. "What is this place? Are you familiar with the Halidom of Ylisse?"

The songstress shook her head, nodding in thanks as she rose, pulling her lance from the earth. "You would... be better off not knowing. My name is Azura. I can show you where to hide from those monsters, and how to exit this land. This land is connected to the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido... I've never heard of any Ylisse."

_Severa smiled at her, and if Lucina hadn't been wearing the mask she would've rubbed her eyes to assure herself it was Severa._

_"That's right, Lucina. Because no matter how far apart you think we are, our souls will always be together!"_

Lucina chuckled, bitterly.

"I may have come to the wrong place."

* * *

**me: One short story a month is a pretty nice pace, keeps my skills sharp, and I always have a couple ideas in the work**

**also me: Let's commit to a self-indulgent potentially lengthy crossover!**

**This is my first foray into anything more then a one-shot or D&D item card descriptions in a long time. I've been burned enough by incomplete fics, so as long as people are reading and enjoying I'll do my best to keep delivering. This actually started with a one-shot to canonize the Awakening amiibos without involving Smash, and grew to be... quite a bit more.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy what's to come!**


	2. Birthright

_**Birthright**_

* * *

_"—have to do SOMETHING."_

_The cool breeze lingered across his features just long enough to bring the man to squint, blearily beginning to blink back the darkness as colors, lights, and sounds gradually took form. He very nearly lingered a few moments longer, there was something so serene about the Ylissean summer air..._

_"What do you suppose we do?"_

_"Uh... I don't know!"_

_The girl gasped, but Robin barely paid her blurred golden form any notice. The second voice had been different, deeper, and he knew that man, that man was important—_

_"I see you're awake now."  
_

_Robin could see him too, as vividly as ever, the green grassland and the early afternoon sky faded away into obscurity. The girl said something else, but her voice wasn't much more than a murmur now, faint enough to fade away into the wind, but even that was slipping away._

_He blinked again and realized the man was holding out his hand._ _Robin made a mental note to work on the whole 'zoning out in the middle of conversations' thing, that was better left in the war tent.__ He reached back, firmly gripping the man's hand like a lifeline, and as they both opened their mouths to speak Robin knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was home—  
_

"CHROM!"

Leo, who was decidedly _not_ the man that had just helped Robin to his feet, watched him from the opposing side of wrought iron bars. "About time you rejoined the living. Not everyone would after being crushed by one ton of wyvern, so I suppose you deserve _some_ credit."

Robin figured he was becoming something of an expert in unpleasant awakenings—if he hadn't already been, that is.

The cell was rather nice, as far as cells went. Robin was sitting up atop a simple mattress with a single sheet, but it was clean and perched on a frame rather than against the hard floor. A small tray on an end table carried some sort of scentless brown mush, a slice of bread, and a single glass of water. Beyond that, the fourteen-by-fourteen foot room was entirely bare. The same pitch-black stonework blanketed the area and the hall beyond, though of that Robin could see little. The only lighting seemed to be from some distant torch or lantern (_Hopefully not one of those creepy busts...)_ beyond his immediate field of vision.

"So, I'm to be your prisoner?"

Leo raised an eyebrow. "You attacked my retainer and held two members of the royal family at tomepoint. What do you think, tactician?"

Robin didn't consider himself quick to anger (though he didn't exactly have much to base that off of), but something about Leo's aloofness and faint edge of superiority was starting to get to him. Sure, Robin _was_ the one in the cell, but he'd be damned if another tactician got the best of him so easily. _Probably should cool it down a bit though, making terrible foes of foreign royalty is far from strategically sound_.

Robin worked up a small smile and shrugged, turning to sling his legs over the side of the bed and face Leo. "You are royalty, then! In my defense, you all have this whole 'bad guy' look pretty nailed down. Black armor, eerie statues, darkened dungeons... no torture yet, so you get a point there."

Leo's brow furrowed for a brief moment, before sinking back into a cold mask. "You're not from Nohr. Where do you hail from, then?"

_There's the chink in the armor._ Robin shrugged again indifferently. "Not exactly sure. I'm an amnesiac. Woke up in your spooky murder-chamber aching like a wyvern dropped on me, overheard some not-so-veiled threats..." He chuckled. "And then a wyvern dropped on me."

Leo was pacing now, steady strides tracing a small circle afront the bars. "You claim to have just... woken up, within a secret military fortress? You claimed you were a tactician."

Robin poked experimentally at the brown sludge, scooping a bit onto the bread with a wooden utensil. "So this Dragon's Gate is both secret and of military significance? You're really digging your own grave here. Your dark, dark, evil grave." He froze, mouth half-full of muck as tasteless as it smelled. "This isn't ground-up babies or something, is it?" He dropped the plate to the ground, eyes wide in mock-horror. "Oh gods, am I eating babies?"

Leo spun and grabbed one of the cell bars in one hand. "_Look,_ just— ugh," he huffed, at last betraying some emotion. "Let's start over. I am Prince Leo of Nohr. If you cooperate with my questioning and establish that you're no enemy to Nohr, I will see to your release. My sister's offer, or gods forbid the man who oversees this stronghold, will not be so lenient."

Robin paused for a moment, then nodded, picking up the plate and setting it back on its tray. Personal feelings and doubts of moral integrity aside, the known variable of Leo was certainly more appealing than Princess Scary-Axe-Lady or this Iago character. "As long as bodily harm is remaining off the table, I can tell you what I know. Which, ah, isn't much."

Leo stood straight, seemingly relaxing a bit as he regained control over the conversation. "You say you woke up with no memory as we found you, yet you are familiar with your profession. What else do you recall?"

Robin pushed back, legs straight out as he leaned into the stone corner of the cell. "Well, my name's Robin. I'm a tactician, we got that part down. I don't think I'm from around here, and—" He paused. "You took my cloak."

"I've never seen so many hexes on one item, and I'm not familiar with more than half. Where did you acquire it?"

"It's mine." Robin stared vacantly past Leo into the darkness. "I can't believe this. I really did wake up in the bad guys' evil lair. The tome is a weapon, I get that, you didn't have to take my cloak."

"Speaking of the tome," Leo began, ignoring Robin's protests. "The script is not of any known language—ancient, arcane, or otherwise. Your wards were more destructive than most. If only I had the opportunity to study them further..." He was beginning to sound more like a fascinated colleague than an evil jailer slash interrogator, but Robin was beginning to lose taste for the distinction.

"...What did you to my tome?"

Leo frowned. "It combusted when I attempted to access its raw mana directly. I preserved what I could."

"You _blew up_ _my tome__?__"_

"It blew up itself."

"It was my tome, and you went and..." Robin was the one pacing now, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis "...poked and prodded until it blew up!"

"If anyone is to blame, it is your past self for developing such excessive countermeasures."

Robin sighed and plopped back down on the bed, staring forlornly at Leo. "You failed the test. You're so overwhelmingly, truly evil I cannot risk further discussion, for fear you will use my vast intellect for further ill deeds. Like blowing up other people's private belongings." He leaned back into the moderately comfortable mattress with a great huff, closing his eyes. "You burnt off one of your eyebrows. Good day."

Leo sputtered, and Robin smirked at the mental image of him frantically rubbing a hand across his brow. Footsteps echoed down the hall for a few moments, then stopped.

"Robin."

"I have no words for you, evildoer."

"Who's Chrom?"

Robin's smile fell.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Lady Azura, might I ask our destination?"

It had been nearly an hour since the skirmish that had introduced her to the mysterious songstress. Lucina wasn't one for small talk and mercifully, it seemed neither was Azura. However, the comfortable silence had stretched to the point that Lucina's lack of knowledge concerning her situation was an issue she could no longer ignore.

Azura paused and turned to face her, the pair's trek halted overlooking another bizarre crack in the earth, reaching down into oblivion. "What makes you think I'm a lady?"

Lucina nodded in her direction. "Posture. You walk like a noble, I suspect it became second-nature at a young age."

"You didn't disguise your voice when you saved me. I suspect you began masking your face and identity only recently," Azura retorted with a soft smile.

Lucina froze. Perhaps she wasn't much of an actress after all—or Azura was particularly observant. Truthfully, if she was far from Ylisse and her father, there was little purpose in maintaining the charade—at least in a place like this, without bystanders, witnesses, spies. Yet as unruly as the butterfly mask was in combat, her understanding of this world left her far more blind.

She breathed deep, and made her choice.

"You have never heard of Regna Ferox? Plegia? Valm? Archanea?"

Azura frowned. "No. You must be far from home."

"I suppose I must be." Lucina stared into the horizon, taking in the sight of floating earth turning on its side as a small pond became a roaring waterfall. This place was alien indeed, but she could think of it as no less than beautiful. She reached to her face, carefully removing her mask. The hair stayed, it would be a nightmare to redo without Severa or Cynthia should the occasion arise. No good would come of those sorts of thoughts, now.

"Long ago, in my world, there lived a man named Marth. He faced great evils and ruled his people justly. They came to remember him as the Hero-King." She allowed herself a weary sigh, before pressing onward.

"Ylisse is not like this world. Death claimed it when I was a girl. Life withered, livestock died, the sun and stars could no longer pierce the ashen fog. With ships and ports destroyed, we never knew what became of Valm, or distant territories beyond. I wore this mask and took his name in hopes of wielding some small fragment of the strength he did, to defend his world."

Tucking the mask into a pouch, she straightened and turned to Azura.

"My name is Lucina. I am... ruling Exalt of Ylisse, though I suspect the title holds no weight here. Alongside my companions, and with the aid of the Divine Dragon, I attempted to travel to the past to prevent my father's death and save the world from annihilation." She deflated slightly, taking in a breath of untainted air. "In arriving here, it seems I have failed."

To her credit, Azura had little need for a mask to conceal her emotions—though the ripples of surprise broke the surface regardless. "You must forgive me, Lucina. It was thoughtless of me to pry. You bear a terrible burden and yet you press on, with hope in your heart. If this Hero-King was even half as strong as you... your people must be very lucky indeed."

Somewhat taken aback, Lucina could only nod in response. "You flatter me milady. I wish I could share your optimism." For some reason, this elicited a low chuckle from Azura.

"I mean it! I'm envious even, seeing what lengths you've gone to for your people. And besides, you said before we were equals. I'm... not royalty here, either."

Lucina didn't exactly consider herself a "people's person", but even she noticed the brief, dull flash in Azura's eyes before they steeled over once more.

"But enough of that. We should keep moving along the edge of this chasm, it's not safe to linger for long. I'll do my best to answer what questions I can. And if it's alright with you, I'd be interested to hear more about your journey."

Lucina wasn't sure if this was quite an appropriate time for smiling anymore, but she forced one nonetheless.

"To equality, then. Tell me more of the kingdoms of this world. Hoshido and Nohr?"

* * *

"...Men like this Garon no longer exist in Ylisse. It is unite or die—without cooperation, there is no survival. And tensions endure because of what... some forefather's ancient grudge?"

Azura nodded sagely. "Something like that. I will not pretend Hoshido is blameless. They have not always cared for the world beyond their own borders, and Nohr's lands aren't much for fertility. The legends say that when the world was young, the First Dragons played games of chance to divide the world amongst themselves. Two dragons bickered over the sun, and the victor became known as the Dawn Dragon. She brought the sun to Hoshido, while Nohr, the land of the Dusk Dragon, remains shrouded by darkness."

Lucina raised an eyebrow. "You say it is only legend?"

Azura shrugged in response. "I cannot say what is fact or fiction. But I lived in Nohr for many years, and the sun does not shine there. Their plight may not be as dire as your own, but..."

"It is familiar." Lucina finished. "I can sympathize, though it seems Hoshido has done little to earn such hostility in recent days. An attack at a peace conference... it's revolting. What I fail to understand is—"

"Ah, we've arrived."

Lucina glanced up, scanning the surrounding landscape. They were on the edge of one of the larger islands now—the two had briefly leaped across smaller chunks of rock to cross the void, much to Lucina's chagrin.

"What exactly have we arrived at?"

"You'll have to jump. I believe this place is somehow similar to the... void you traveled through. Certain spots link to the connecting point in the other world."

"The Bottomless Canyon. The border between Hoshido and Nohr, correct?"

Azura nodded again. "Yes. I know I'm asking a lot, for you to trust a stranger..."

Lucina nearly began to protest, then paused. "I'll have to jump."

"Yes. You should awaken on the edge of the canyon, the terrain is treacherous but—"

"You're not coming with me."

Lucina had thought Azura reserved at times before, but now she seemed to go entirely still—like a training dummy, or a phantom.

"I have business here."

"Then I will accompany you. I could not in good conscious leave you to fend for yourself against those creatures."

"You don't know what you ask. I know how to avoid them, and as you saw my song will protect me if stealth fails. This land is unfamiliar to you, and I will not have you risk yourself and the future of your people for mine!"

Azura froze, and took several steps back, letting out a deep breath.

Lucina sat down, taking the briefest moment to relish the feeling of soft earth and grass beneath her before patting the ground. "Your people?"

Azura's mask returned, and she did not sit. "You have your burdens. I won't trouble you with mine."

_"Lucy, why didn't you wake me up for my watch?! You were supposed to get some shut-eye hours ago!"_

_"My duty is to Ylisse, Cynthia, and to you. A restless night is a small price compared to the suffering of my people."_

_"Our people, sis! Why d'you never listen? You're not in this alone."_

"Azura, I have a feeling your burdens and mine are more similar then we realize. My father would not ignore a friend in need, and I will not disgrace his legacy in not doing the same."

The ice melted, if just a little and Azura gently lowered herself to the ground.

"...There is a curse. If you speak of this place, or what I tell you of it outside this world... you will vanish."

"Vanish? As in..."

"I have seen it happen."

Oh.

_Well, she must have learned what she knows somehow._

Azura's breathing was evening out again, and Lucina considered if it was appropriate to make some gesture of support before she began to speak again.

"The calamity that befell your world... did something bring it about?"

Lucina nearly hesitated before nodding. She was just as reluctant to share the weight on her shoulders, but they had both lowered masks today. The least she could do was continue her effort in kind.

"The Fell Dragon, Grima. Its roar is a death knell for man, a scream that silences all hope. It was resurrected, consumed the souls of its followers... then all of Plegia. That was over ten years ago."

Azura gasped slightly, then made to cover her mouth. "You were a child."

Lucina nodded but did not meet her gaze. "And you?"

"This..." Azura paused, tongue hesitating for a long moment. "This is the kingdom of Valla. My mother spirited me away as it fell when I was very young. They were my people, and now most are dead. Even those who survived are afflicted by the curse—they don't remember where they came from." Now it was her turn to chuckle, bitterly. "A familiar burden indeed."

The Vallite princess flinched at the contact but did not pull away as Lucina rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Those... phantoms, they're—"

"Yes."

Lucina managed a smile she hoped was comforting. "Grima's minions are similar. Risen, we called them. Walking corpses."

"The Vallites... they serve Anankos, now. A creature that calls himself King."

"And that is why you linger?"

Azura nodded, twisting her lance absentmindedly through the soil. "At his full strength, Anankos would have laid waste to Nohr and Hoshido. A seal binds him to Valla, and so he operates through his army and subtle manipulations. My song that repelled the Vallites was passed down to me by my mother, alongside this pendant." She paused for a moment, thumbing the golden metal hanging from her neck. "Together, they can maintain the seal and return him to silence."

She let the lance fall to the ground and met Lucina's gaze.

"Time flows strangely in Valla, and Anankos stirs sooner with each song. Ultimately, I can't defy fate. Please, Lucina, jump. Find a way to return to your duty. My battle is a losing one."

Duty.

Every choice she had ever made had been for her duty.

To protect her friends. To save the world.

To change fate.

Lucina stood up, then after a moment reached to her belt. Falchion was drawn in a flourish of golden light before she knelt before Azura, embedding the blade in the earth.

"There is still life here, Azura. Hope is not lost until you reject it, and if I must face Anankos myself to prove it endures, I shall. By my father's blade, I pledge myself to your cause until the day it breaks."

Azura gazed up at her, seemingly caught entirely off-guard. "What about Ylisse? You friends, they—"

Small flecks of earth return to the ground as Lucina sheathed her blade once more. "I will never forget my friends, or my duty. They are the very culmination of my being, everything I strive for. But..."

She shook her head. The time for hesitation had passed.

"But until I can return, I will not sit idly by while this world can yet be spared the fate of my own."

She reached a hand down, which Azura gingerly accepted. "Anankos's tomb lies north, at the heart of Valla. Castle Gyges."

"Then that is where we shall go." Lucina managed another small smile. "There is time enough for hope, Azura. Anything can change."

* * *

**three houses: no**

**fates rewrite: yes**

**I just don't own a Switch yet...**

**I had a really hard time getting started on Robin's PoV for this chapter, but ultimately I'm very pleased with how it came out - particularly his banter with Leo. And then we've got Lucina's PoV, which ended up a fair bit longer and more optimistic then I originally imagined it. Lucina's going through a lot of shit right now, and with how essential her duty is to her this won't be the straight turn-around it might appear to be. Nonetheless, even if she doesn't always see it herself she's a natural leader - and Azura works well as a more pessimistic foil.**

**I hope those of you that are reading enjoyed! I live and breath for comments and feedback, so that's always appreciated! Expect more Corrin and Robin in the next chapter. If you're interested, there's a serious amount of obscure references and hints as to the future scattered throughout these two chapters :)**


	3. A Welcome Change

_**A Welcome Change**_

* * *

"Mmph!" she yelped as she rolled out of her bed in a tangle of blankets, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Ah! Lady Corrin, are you alright?"

Corrin paid no heed to the alarmed voice as she leaped to her feet and stumbled backward, pressing against the stone wall of her chamber as she pulled a surviving sheet taut around her - a bulwark against the encroaching cold. Any traces of lingering sleep were long since lost.

"Fool me once!" she cried, pointing an accusatory finger towards the two figures.

"We weren't going to-" Felicia began to protest, raising her hands in front of her placatingly.

"Yet." Flora amended with a slight smile.

"Milady, this scenario has played out a vast number of times. I must commend the fact that this is the first time you've prevented an unpleasant awakening with one of your own doing." a third voice added to the mix.

"This doesn't involve you, Jakob!" Corrin retorted. She rubbed a hand over her face, taking in the room again before glancing at the doorway. Gunter leaned adjacent to it in full armor, and she could swear the glimmers of amusement danced across his eyes.

"What are all of you doing here, anyways?"

Felicia wrung her hands nervously behind her back. "Lady Elise has been in the courtyard for the last hour..."

"Odin is with her," Flora added, back to her usual cool exterior.

"Your quarters are the highest point in the fortress," Jakob finished, his brow creased.

"Ah. I suppose that would do it," Corrin laughed lightly, nodding in thanks as Flora handed her a set of fresh clothing. "I'm surprised I slept through it all! Must've been that strange-"

She paused, turning towards Gunter questioningly. "How'd you get swept up in their antics?"

He dipped his head. "You misunderstand, Princess. I've come to relay that your brother is expecting you."

She rolled her eyes, pulling a black blouse over her tangled hair. "Surely Leo can handle sleeping in for once- _shit!_"

Jakob took a half-step back as Corrin lunged to her feet, scurrying about the room. "I've taken the liberty of readying your-"

"Armor! Yes!" She spun towards the others, red eyes frantic. "Felicia, I need the- you know, the-"

"Right!" she exclaimed, pressing her fist to her chest. "I won't let you down, Lady Corrin!"

She paused her rampage across her bedroom to glare at Gunter, who looked as stern as ever if one couldn't spot the slight wavering at the line of his mouth. "I will leave you to it," he said with a suspiciously stiff bow.

* * *

Corrin rushed out onto the rooftop arena, hair hastily swept back, bronze sword swinging at her hip. She paused a moment to swallow, then wiped the remains of a jelly-laden bun from her mouth before crossing the distance. Xander was standing in the center of the raised plane, back turned as he fiddled with Casper's saddle. Laslow stood off to the side, flashing a winning smile that she just managed to return - as much as her nerves allowed anyways.

"Got here... as fast... as I could..." she panted, skidding to a halt. Xander turned, smiling warmly as he spotted her.

"Good morning, little Princess. Are you prepared?"

Corrin nodded shakily, straightening herself out and taking a few breaths. "I almost wish I didn't know the stakes. I might've gotten a decent night's rest!" she mock-pouted, jabbing a finger at Xander's chestplate.

He chuckled, pressing her arm down. "It is the fire your aspirations grant you that will allow you to best me in battle. This is what you've been training for, Corrin." Turning back, he planted a boot in his stirrup, pulling himself atop his mount in a single fluid motion. "Prove to me that you are prepared to face the world beyond the view of your window!"

Corrin unsheathed her blade, brow knit as she took several strides back. "I might have a better chance if you fought me down here, you know."

"You are a princess of Nohr! Your enemies will not grant you the courtesy of honor, and neither shall I." He bent an arm down, and Siegfried revealed itself in a flash of almost-violent red light. Corrin had crossed blades with the divine weapon a handful of times, but she knew well that much of the strength to its blows was Xander's own. The idea of its full might turning against her was not one she wished to entertain.

That being said, Xander wasn't pressing the attack. "The first move is yours, Corrin," he said by means of explanation. "Come at me when you are ready."

Corrin raised an eyebrow. "No courtesy of honor, hm?" Nonetheless, she began to stalk to his left, eyeing both horse and rider warily. If Corrin was a princess or a knight, Xander was the looming stone wall of an impenetrable fortress. From Casper - monster of a stallion that he was, to his black steel armor, not to mention the legendary blade. How exactly was Father expecting her to defeat the best warrior in the kingdom?

Leo's last words to her echoed through her mind. _"You don't need to be stronger than him. You're fast, agile, and you've fought him before. Think outside the box. All it takes is one good hit to bring down the castle of cards."_

_One good hit,_ Corrin repeated. _One good hit..._

...The first hit was not her one good hit. After several more moments of sizing him up, Corrin ducked low to deliver a quick blow to his side. What she hadn't been expecting was just how quick _Casper_ was. With a pivot of his hooves he was facing her head-on, and Xander parried her sword with a wrenching strike that nearly disarmed her. Figuring now would be a poor opportunity to turn her back, she pressed the attack - feint left, strike right, leap up, slash low. Xander's height and effective bulwark of skillful swordsmanship made him the exact opposite of a simple target. Spotting an opening, Corrin lunged forward, aiming to pierce the gap between the plates at Xander's side with the tip of her blade.

Before she knew what was happening, she was flying head-over-heels, red light burning into her vision as Siegfried's magic sparked across her body. Hissing, she stumbled to her feet nearly five yards back, Xander watching her resolutely. Clearly, she wouldn't gain the upper hand like that.

"You swing timidly, without resolve," he called towards her. "You must genuinely try to kill me."

She didn't want to genuinely try to _hurt_ him, much less kill. But at this point, she wasn't sure that would even improve her situation.

_Think outside the box... _

Short of asking Laslow for help - who was currently giving her an encouraging thumbs-up while simultaneously masking his grimace - she had absolutely no inkling of where to proceed from here. And a tactic like that would be pretty low-

Huh. There's an idea.

Corrin closed her eyes, and focused. It was... a little like fumbling for a match in the darkness. She reached out blindly, sweating and panting, brow furrowed and... _there__._ Like a room illuminated she could feel it, the gargantuan Dragon Vein slumbering beneath the Northern Fortress. Its energy permeated nearly everything - the grounds, the sky, the lake, even the castle stonework.

She just needed to light the match.

She thrust her hand down. She wasn't quite sure if hand gestures were _actually_ needed, but the physical movement to match her mind had always seemed to help. All at once, the roof tiling shuddered, green light welling forth from the ground and enveloping her. Scrapes and scuffs vanished, sweat evaporated, breathing evened out. She felt like she'd ran three laps around the fortress and was still bursting with energy. But she wasn't done yet.

Clenching her fist around the flame, she _wrenched_ her hand upwards, pouring the magic of the Dragon Vein into every brick, every tile, every sheet of stone...

Then it was gone, the light extinguished. Corrin fell to her knees, panting twice as hard. Opening her eyes in a daze, her face quickly broke into an incredulous smile at the fruits of her handiwork.

Casper was pacing about nervously, Laslow's thumb appearing once more from behind the warhorse as he calmed him down. Siegfried lay spent upon the ground, hazy tendrils of crimson energy fading away into the early morning light.

Xander happened to be in the same place - merely suspended several feet off the ground by a stony fist of tiling and mortar rather than Casper's saddle. Despite the position he was smiling, a sight that warmed Corrin's heart after the momentary horror faded.

"I yield."

* * *

"Knight to- oh, no, that won't do. _Alright_, I yield."

"Do you even have a board?"

"Nah," Robin replied, lamenting the act of losing to himself for only another moment. He tapped the side of his head. "It's all in- you probably can't see me."

"Nope."

"..."

"..."

"...So," Robin pressed on, sitting up from his cot and stretching with a satisfying _crack_. "Been here long, mysterious female voice?"

The voice sniffed. "The Nohrian's practically built my cell around me. With _my_ _gold,_ no less." She sighed, laden with equal parts exasperation and apathy. "How'd you end up here?"

Robin sat down, leaning his side against cool steel bars. "You didn't hear all the interrogation-slash-recruitment scheme?"

He could practically hear the indignation through the still silence. "A girl needs her beauty sleep! ...Even in temporary incarceration."

The conversation lulled for a while longer. Robin considered another round, but chess had gotten boring hours ago.

"What do you know about the Dragon's Gate?"

The voice bit back in an instant. "What do _you_ know about the Dragon's Gate?"

Robin shrugged. "I... think I fell out of it? Assuming it's the architecture this fortress was built around. And you mentioned you were here before then."

"Oh, don't tell me-"

"Amnesiac."

"For the love of-" the woman cut off, and Robin could hear the irritated irregularity of her footsteps pacing about the opposing cell. She stopped, the mattress squeaking as she sat.

"Look," she began. "We can talk. But not here. Nohr has too much interest in the Dragon's Gate to risk eavesdroppers."

At this, Robin grinned. "You know, I've probably always wanted to execute a prison break."

* * *

Freedom.

For so, _so_ long, it had seemed a distant dream. Something that would happen to her one day, certainly, but was she _really_ ready just yet?

Then all of a sudden she was grown, childhood swept away into scattered memories. She had spent her whole life preparing - the war with Hoshido made the chance of a peaceful role as a princess of Nohr unlikely, as much as it pained her. But all too fast swordsmanship lessons with Xander, tactics tutoring with Leo, and hand-to-hand combat with Camilla had shaped it into something imminent, looming over her every waking hour.

Now, her time had finally run out.

Corrin shook her head. That was quite enough gloomy introspection for one morning. She was going to see the _world!_ And even better, she'd be able to see her family every single day! No more long nights spent waiting for the next correspondence from her brothers and sisters. She'd be able to see Castle Krakenburg for herself again, not just in dusty history books or pages torn from Leo's sketchbook. And not only that, but Windmire! All of Nohr! Maybe even Hoshido, one day.

Corrin grinned from ear to ear, swinging her legs as she sat on her bed. Well, surely Father would think her prepared enough for that. The trick with the Dragon Vein had impressed even Xander, for Dusk's sake! The last fainting spell had been well over a year ago, and any other side effects even longer. If she could live in Nohr outside the fortresses barrier, Hoshido should be no different. It might even be sort of fun to fight with her siblings on the front lines-

"Lady Corrin?" a voice cried from outside her room, following a soft knock. Corrin jolted out of her thoughts, leaping to her feet in her haste to swing the door open.

Standing there was a young woman just shorter than her, garbed in blue and white servant's attire. Much of her azure hair was hidden beneath a pale kerchief, ending in a blue-and-red braid draped over her shoulder. She bowed her head slightly as Corrin caught her eye. "The horses are ready, milady. In fact, they seem pretty excited-"

"Lilith!" she exclaimed, lunging into a hug.

For the briefest moment, Lilith went stock-still, and if Corrin hadn't been wrapping her arms around her she was sure she'd have missed it. But it passed in an instant, and she relaxed into the embrace for a long stretch, before pulling back rather suddenly. Corrin nearly spoke up, but Lilith's slight little smile remained in place as ever.

If Corrin's grin could grow wider, it did. "I'm so glad you're coming with us!"

Lilith's eyes took on a strange light, but Corrin truly failed to notice this time.

"So am I, Lady Corrin. We'd, ah, best not keep your family waiting."

Corrin nodded eagerly. "Yes, let's go!" She spun on her heel, pushing open the door once more and turning down the hall with a spring in her step.

Swept up in her excitement, any trace of the morning's bizarre dream was lost to time.

* * *

They made their move at nightfall.

At least, Robin assumed it was nightfall. The whole fortress had been rather gloomy well before he'd been thrown in a cell, and if the permeating chill and lack of windows was anything to go off of, they were probably some distance underground. Nonetheless, a Nohrian guard - not Leo, curiously enough - had dispensed some wonderfully browning mush in each cell. Robin shut his eyes, tapping out the footsteps of his heavy black-steel armor as he marched down the hall. _Three, two, one..._

Silently slinking to his feet, Robin held his gloved hand just over the door's lock. With a softly murmured incantation, the flaming orb of his Arcfire spun out wildly, searing a cannonball-sized hole straight through his cell door and into the opposing one. A yelp of surprise echoed out, but Robin's focus was locked on the soldier as he kicked the door open and rose both arms.

"Thunder!"

As the first bolt rang out, Robin _caught_ it with his other hand, spinning it through the air for a brief moment as it built momentum before allowing it to ring out towards the guard - followed by a rapid second cast. The first struck the knight in the square of his back before he had so much of a chance to turn. He staggered, but continued to raise his spear - just in time for Robin's second bold to strike the head, channeling straight down the metal shaft and flooding the hallway with the scent of ozone as the guard toppled to the ground.

A light voice dripped with curiosity behind him. "You can cast tomeless magic?"

Robin spun around, lowering his arms as he finally caught sight of his mysterious ally, just visible through shades of gray in the darkness.

"I suppose so. Is that - _Fire _\- unusual in Nohr?" As he spoke, a small spark of flame sprung to life in his hand, and he bent for the burnt-out torch the knight had dropped. Raising it high, he caught the raised eyebrow of his companion.

"Rare enough the Nohrian's didn't consider it when they locked you up. We're going to want to find some tomes soon, you can't keep up that kind of casting forever."

He nodded in thanks, extending his free hand. "I'm Robin. To getting out of here in one piece?"

The red-haired woman met him with a wry smile, reciprocating the gesture. "Anna. To getting out of here in one piece."

* * *

Robin turned back just before the pair rounded another bend in what seemed to be an upper floor of the complex. "Are you really going to stop for _every_ one?"

Anna actually stuck out her tongue at him as he rifled through the unconscious Nohrian's pouch. "I used to make a _killing_ off of bandits and mercenaries. It's just business." She stood up with a grin, coins jangling as they slipped into her own pockets, arrows rattling as they nestled in her quiver. Anna had recovered many of her belongings from a storage cell shorty after they'd began their covert escape, including some sort of spellcasting apparatus she'd identified as a scroll. _"It's the tome equivalent they use in Hoshido,"_ she'd explained. _"Neighboring kingdom." _Robin had a feeling he knew _exactly_ where his own belongings would be found.

"Clear," Anna murmured, having taken point and leaned around the corner. "These look like quarters, could be the jackpot."

Robin nodded, peering down the hall himself. "I'll take the left."

This wing of the fortress certainly seemed better suited to royalty than the rest of the dreary surroundings. Violet carpet ran down the length of the hall, flanked by oaken doors and banners presenting what seemed to be Nohr's coat of arms. That same many-eyed dragon curled its way around an emblem, backdrop illuminated by the light of a moon. Robin hesitated, staring at its crimson eyes only a moment longer before tearing his gaze away and continuing to scout the hall.

Most of the doors were, predictably, locked. Thankfully there seemed to be a lack of further guards, but Robin would still prefer not to test their luck with the ruckus of another Elfire. The Nohrian's must have been banking on the secrecy of their fortress, rather than its defenses. Just as he was about to see how Anna was faring, one of the last doors on his row clicked open.

Robin broke into a smile the moment he looked into the room - it _screamed_ mage. An entire wall and a half of the quarters were lined with books (the shelf topped with... a raw tomato?), while a small table held some sort of tactical game frozen in time - the pieces were shaped differently, but it seemed like chess. What really caught his eye, however, was a scorched workbench blanketed in papers and brass tools - alongside a very familiar black cloak and worn blue tome. Robin cheered internally, slipping the former over his pale shirt - a welcome reprieve from the chill of the stronghold. Turning back down, he ran his glove over the runes lining the book's seemingly untouched leather cover, before flipping it open.

"Arcfire, Elthunder, Arcthunder, Elwind..." he murmured to himself as he paged through, writings and parchment as strangely familiar as they were completely foreign. "...No Mire, but that's not a terrible loss. And... ah." Robin broke into a grin as he came across several pages in the tome's heart. "I think I missed you, Thoron." Honestly, he was beginning to wonder if Leo had _actually_ damaged the book, or if it was some sort of interrogation tactic he'd been blind to-

_Robin_

_Tactician of the Shepherds_

_Entry I_

The rest of the page was scorched and blackened.

Robin turned the page. Another. Another.

The entire second-half of the tome was long gone.

Something panged in Robin's chest. He wasn't sure it was remorse - how could you miss something you'd never known you had? But it was...

It was something.

Shaking himself, Robin patted down his cloak and turned to leave the chamber. There would be plenty of time for introspection when he wasn't deep in enemy territory.

"Anna?" he called out softly. A grunt answered him, and he turned his gaze to the right to see-

Anna on the ground, an arrow embedded in her shoulder. Her legs were wrapped around the neck of the retainer he'd shocked earlier - Niles - who attempted to struggle for a few more moments before his head slumped, bow clattering to the ground. Anna panted, pulling herself to her feet and ripping the shaft out with a hiss. "Did you really not hear _any_ of that?"

Robin raised his arms passively. "I was, uh, occupied. Found my equipment, but are you-?"

"Fine," Anna responded, slipping a vulnerary off her belt and tipping it down her throat. "If you have anything else to add-"

"No!" Robin responded too quickly. "Nothing. That was, very, erm, resourceful." He coughed.

Anna rolled her eyes, examining the unconscious Niles' silver bow appreciatively before slinging it across her back. "Let's just get out of h- _duck!_"

Her warning came just a moment too slow, Robin's breath abandoning him with an _oof_ as someone tackled him from behind and threw him to the floor. Distantly, he heard the sheen of metal as Anna unsheathed some sort of blade, prompting him just in time to roll left as an axe embedded itself in the ground where his face had been moments before. Axe dug into stone, the armored figure opted to _headbutt_ him, leaving Robin to groan in pain as she made to continue the assault-

She reacted too slowly for Anna, who knocked her across the head with the butt of a shortsword. The girl shoved her back and stumbled to her feet, just into the line of fire as Robin released his tome's magic with a shout of "Elthunder!"

The girl fell to the ground, joining her companion in silence as her armor smoked.

"Whew," Robin exclaimed, breathing heavily. "Thought that was Scary-Axe-Lady." He nudged the short, pale-haired girl gently with the tip of his boot. "Maybe that was a little overkill."

Anna cocked her head. "...You mean Princess Camilla of Nohr?"

Robin waved a hand dismissively. "It's an inside joke."

Despite the ruckus, their pattern of slinking through the halls and disabling guardsmen returned to relative normalcy for some time. That being said, this fortress was _massive._ Robin was beginning to wonder if it wouldn't just be simpler to blast a hole through the wall and leap out-

"Robin!" Anna hissed, holding out a hand.

Raising an eyebrow he looked to her as she gestured pointedly to their right. The wall opened up here, thin, tall windows overlooking a chamber another level or two below. Carefully, Robin peered down, revealing...

The Dragon's Gate.

And it was _open._

Pale, green-gold light emanated from the sandstone arch like the tide, washing over the room before retreating into its domain. Standing just before the gate was a man, ornate black armor indicating some form of mage. Oily black hair spilled out over his shoulders, his only visible skin the pale white features of half his face - the other covered by an eerie golden mask.

Everything about the appearance and energy of the situation _screamed_ 'bad', to the point that Robin grit his teeth, knuckles whitening as he held his tome tight.

"We need to get out of here," he murmured, turning to Anna.

"Do you see that?! He's using it for... something!" she hissed back, waving her hands for emphasis. "Nothing they could pull out of that gate would be good in Nohr's hands."

Robin hesitated, but his own instincts aside she _was_ right. Whatever that sorcerer was cooking down there was bad news, to say the least.

"Alright, alright. I've got an idea, I'll just need you to-"

"Robin!" a voice called from the far end of the hall. "Anna. What a pleasant surprise."

Robin turned just in time to meet Leo's glare.

"Can you cast?" Anna knit her brow, eyes widening as she realized what Robin was getting at. "You shouldn't-"

"Best chance," he finished, thrusting his tome into Anna's grasp. "Cover me."

Before long, the sounds of combat engulfed the far end of the hall. It hardly took a novice to tell Leo was an incredibly accomplished mage, but whatever Anna was doing seemed to be holding him off well enough. Gritting his teeth, Robin raised his hands.

"THORON!"

The bolt struck the left wall, carving through concrete and melting stonework. Rather than releasing the blast, Robin _gripped_ it with his other hand, steadily turning the beam of light in a circular formation as he carved through the wall. The humming of the gate, Anna's shouts of "Arcfire!", the creaking and tearing of... roots? Roots. All of them faded away, the entirety of Robin's focus devoted to getting the two of them out of here _alive_.

That was, until the sorcerer below started speaking a language he could understand.

"By the power of Anankos, vested in me by King Garon! Relinquish your power and yield your secrets, Dragon's Gate! Deliver unto me the fell blade that shall lead Nohr into its new dawn!"

Something new was resonating with the energy of the Dragon's Gate now. Something dark. Robin tensed.

_Not fast enough._

Gritting his teeth, he prayed to whatever gods were listening that they might care enough to help out an amnesiac tactician with a superiority complex.

Flames began to dance between Robin's fingers as he released the Thoron spell, one hand pointed at the nearly sheared-through stone wall, the other angled down towards the Dragon's Gate.

"BOLGANONE!"

And Robin saw no more.

* * *

"Mmph."

"Shut up," Anna murmured, spooning a mix of broth and vegetables into his mouth as he opened his eyes blearily. Birdsong echoed in the distance. "You nearly died."

Robin groaned, reaching up to push her away. A gloveless, unmarred right hand stared back at him.

"Huh."

"What?" Anna questioned. "Surprised you didn't burn them off?"

"No, it's..." Robin trailed off, still transfixed by his hand. "...I don't know. Probably nothing."

* * *

**I'm back, and I'm never going to promise a release date ever again! Though, I am happy to note I acquired a Switch and beat Crimson Flower in my off time. Always happy to hear feedback and comments, this chapter continued to build upon certain alterations that have been made to the story :)**

**In other news, I've also recently joined a great little community - The Fanfiction Treehouse! Many of those fellas are Fire Emblem readers and writers themselves, it's a great place to hang out, chat, and brainstorm - plus I'm there, if you ever wanna chat. Here's the invite link - discord .gg/9XG3U7a**


	4. Road Taken

_**Road Taken**_

* * *

Nohr was _beautiful._

The modest caravan outbound from the Northern Fortress had been traveling through the countryside for several days now. At first, the terrain had been harsh and rocky - interspersed with the light frost of freezing mornings and swathes of dead earth. But as they descended towards the capital, Nohr's signs of life slowly but surely revealed themselves. A smattering of pine trees, a tundra thick with colorful wildflowers, and one day a herd of ram traveling across a distant ridge - eagerly pointed out to her by Elise.

The proceedings themselves were fairly muted. Much of the staff had remained at the Northern Fortress, with Flora to supervise during the transitional period. She supposed the fortress was originally intended to keep an eye on the Dragon Vein - Father certainly couldn't have built it for her. Beyond them were Xander and Elise's retinues, plus Selena and Odin. A few sturdy wooden wagons brought up the rear, carrying supplies, belongings, and between herself, Jakob, and Felicia a sizable library.

A yawn broke through her musings unabated. Corrin leaned forward into Faxi's saddle, just as the mare let out a bray and came to a sudden stop. The jolting loss of motion nearly sent her flying forward, but Corrin held fast and slipped off the saddle once she was sure the horse was staying put.

"What's the matter, girl?" she coaxed, scratching the white-grey hairs just beneath her chin. "Something spook you?" Much to Corrin's lament, the keep grounds had been rather limiting for riding practice. This was probably the first time she'd ever left the Northern Fortress.

"Are you nervous about leaving home?" Blue eyes blinked back at her. "Don't worry, we're in this toge-"

Her vision darted to a sudden glint out of the brush just ahead. Turning her back to Faxi, Corrin bent down, scrutinizing the well-worn landscape.

The object of her curiosity revealed itself shortly - a small, black beetle. The creature was rounded, its head and front legs interspaced with little divots. She gave it a slight nudge with one finger as it stalked across a blade of grass. It tumbled to the ground, emitting a shrill little chitter as its legs flailed.

"Corrin?" Xander's voice suddenly called from just behind her, startling her out of her examination with a yelp. "What's caught your attention?"

"Uhm," she started, looking down and flexing her fingers idly. "A bug."

He raised an eyebrow. Casper whickered impatiently nearby, stamping his hoof on the rough soil. "A bug?"

"It was an interesting bug!" she retorted indignantly. "It spooked Faxi. I've never seen one like it in the fortress."

Xander peered past her, stepping around and kneeling to the brush with vague curiosity etched across his features. "Ah," he murmured, spotting the shiny black creature right itself and scurry into the undergrowth. "A shadecrawler. Leo would know its proper name, I'm sure. Useful in some summoning spells, but their innards are very toxic. The barrier would've kept them away."

Corrin knelt down herself, giving a halfhearted attempt at finding the insect again before she accepted defeat. "How do you know all that?"

"Spells are often of military interest." Xander nodded his head seriously, but a slight smile revealed itself regardless. "And bugs are oft of your brother's interest. Now, come along. If we keep pace, we'll reach Windmire by noon."

* * *

"Lucina," a voice whispered just beyond the edge of her consciousness.

Lucina shot up swiftly yet with control, reflexes honed from years of defying death as her hand ghosted Falchion's hilt. She allowed herself to relax as the pale form of Azura swam into view, taking stock of her parched throat and aching back - products of a fruitless attempt at rest. Neither princess nor exalt had come prepared to make camp, and so this rocky cavern - one end opening out over the yawning abyss beneath Valla's islands - had been their sanctuary.

Much like the nights of her own home, Valla's were not suited for travel. Need for rest aside, the Vallite phantoms roamed in far greater numbers. From their overlook Lucina had seen the hazy shadows of civilians preparing non-existent meals in ruined hovels, soldiers patrolling shattered thoroughfares - only to seemingly forget themselves, any mimicry of life dying as they stood stock-still, nearly vanished into the ethereal night.

Ethereal certainly seemed the word for it. Great swathes of violet and black had begun to erupt across the sky with little warning, pinpricks of white starlight scattered throughout. Rather than be allowed to set, the sun was consumed entirely. Though it was near-equal in beauty to the starscape of the Outrealm Gate, Lucina couldn't help but find the sudden onset of darkness eerie. It was, at the least, superior to Ylisse's smog.

Stretching long to work out her cricks, Lucina noted that the horizon had returned to relative normalcy. "Azura?" she questioned, only the faintest echoes of a yawn trailing her speech. "You didn't wake me for my watch."

"It's only been a few hours," Azura replied. "As I said, time flows strangely in Valla. It's... hm..." she trailed off, shutting her eyes for a moment. "It's as if these islands are floating upon the sea. Sometimes the waters grow fierce, and they dip beneath the waves - deeper into the Astral Plane. That's what causes Valla's 'night', of sorts. We were fortunate. I've seen them last for days."

Lucina's brow furrowed. "These dips, as you say... could they have been the cause of my arrival?"

"You said something knocked you free of the Outrealm Gate, yes?"

Her mouth drew into a thin line. "Something of the sort. One moment I was running, the next falling through the void."

Azura stretched, picking up her golden lance from its place against the wall. "I have to confess, I know little more of Valla than what my mother told me. That may be how you arrived here." She frowned, expression pondering. "I had intended to surface much nearer to the castle myself."

Lucina knew she didn't have much of a sense for humor, but there was a certain irony to fate sending her so wildly off course whilst she had devoted every effort to defying it.

She sighed. "There's nothing to be done about it now. We should make up for lost time."

* * *

True to Xander's word, Windmire appeared on the horizon just as the faintest whispers of midday sun were breaking the cloud cover. Corrin grinned up at the sign of good luck as hazy trails of golden mist cast themselves upon the landscape. She led Faxi up the line, falling into pace beside Xander.

"Is Father expecting us?" she asked, nodding towards the rapidly rising walls of the capital.

Xander glanced her way, rich red-brown eyes reflecting the light as he spoke. "This evening. I suspected you'd enjoy some time to see the city for yourself."

Her eyes widened. "I really wish I could hug you right now," she bemoaned, beaming.

Xander dipped his head. "The sentiment is appreciated, little Princess. I will be escorting the convoy to Castle Krakenburg, and your retainers will need to settle in. I'm sure Selena, Odin, and Laslow would be pleased to accompany you."

Corrin squinted her eyes in response. "You seem to be suggesting Laslow _won't_ slink off towards the first lovely maiden that catches his eye."

His nose wrinkled. "Yes, well. Perhaps I should have words with him on the matter of his pastimes."

_Sorry Laslow, but if it keeps you out of another bar fight..._

"He was involved in what now?"

Whoops. Had she said that out loud?

Mercifully, she was spared from ratting out Laslow further by a gruff shout from atop the walls of a gatehouse, the cliff beyond sloping upwards into the city proper.

"Riders!" the man called. "Identify yourselves!"

"I am Crown Prince Xander of Nohr, Helmut," Xander replied, his voice equal parts commanding and exasperated.

"A-ah! The utmost apologies, milord!" Helmut cried back, shading his eyes with a hand. "It's rather bright today!"

The heavy cranking of some hidden mechanism heralded their arrival as the gates swung open. To her knowledge, this was the sole passage into and out of the city, but the trickle of passerbys she'd expected was nearly absent. Knights wielding bows and lances patrolled the walls, and further into the courtyard a group of soldiers was performing some sort of training exercise - spears jabbing and sweeping in honed synchronization. Xander glanced their way, giving the instructor a brief nod as the two passed.

Exiting through the opposite side of the fort, the procession wound its way up the rocky incline that had been previously visible. Atop the vantage point, she could spot a distant fortification; the aqueduct running from it through Windmire nearly obscured by towering stone walls. She realized well enough that she didn't know much of the world, but here the source of Nohr's reputation for droughts and poor crop conditions was painfully clear. The earth surrounding the capital was scorched and blackened, water drained from... some underground reservoir if she had to guess. Any civilization in the area was well sequestered within the capital's inner walls, coming into view as they crossed a wide stone bridge over a moat. One final gate barred their path - _this place is certainly well defended _\- and then...

_Wow._

She'd had some idea of what to expect, of course, but the Northern Fortress had never prepared her for _this._

Windmire was absolutely brimming with life. People bustled to and fro, weaving through the main thoroughfare towards the day's destination. Vendors peddled a colorful assortment of wares and goods, and Corrin smiled as she spotted a baker bending down to hand a short, thin boy a loaf of bread. She took the time to approach the stall herself, sliding off her saddle and passing over more coins than were strictly necessary for one of the woman's sweet-smelling buns. Times may have been harsh, but the people of Nohr had each other nonetheless. Amongst the sea of civilization, Corrin couldn't help but feel very, very small. In a good way, though. Like... she was part of something bigger than herself.

"Hello there," a smooth voice called, jarring her from her musings. She turned to the sight of Laslow's tuft of grey hair, Felicia standing just to his side in riding leathers. "The convoy's moving on. Lord Xander said you were looking to see the sights."

She nodded an affirmation, smiling gratefully as Felicia took Faxi's reins and rejoined the others. "Where are-?"

"HARK! The chosen three united once more! Our sacred duty, to guide a new hero of destined blood on her first steps towards righteousness!"

"Yeah. That." Selena stepped into view, sporting her ever-present frown; though it rarely reached her eyes.

"So, where to first? asked Laslow, looking her way.

"Well, I was thinking-"

"Whoa!" Selena cut in. "There is exactly ONE thing Windmire is good for, and we are _not_ missing a golden opportunity here!"

Eager curiosity bled through Corrin's words. "What's that?"

"Shopping," Odin and Laslow answered in sync.

"Ah," she laughed lightly. "I suppose I should've expected that."

Selena rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, I'm predictable. Now come on, we're losing daylight!"

The group launched into their exploration of the city streets. Hagglers and town criers were interspersed with Selena's personal reviews - _"That place is a sham; that one looks pretty, sure, but there's no substance to the style! ...Definitely not there, _Laslow_ here hit on the owner's daughter."_

At this, Corrin raised an eyebrow towards the man. "You better shape up, Laslow. Even Xander's catching on to you now."

He responded with a bright smile, as per usual. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry yourself over, milady! Just some harmless flirting, really."

"Well, you see..."

Laslow's face paled. "You didn't tell him about the-"

"It was an accident!"

He ran a hand over his face. "Lady Corrin, that dashing escapade was conveyed in the utmost confidence."

"I know, I know. But hey, I'm sure it won't be that bad! He still keeps Peri around, for Dusk's sake."

"And I thank the gods that watching over that woman isn't a permanent affair. But you're right, it was just a friendly scrap. Nothing to worry ourselves over."

"Hey!" Selena called from up ahead. "Get over here!"

Catching up to the others, the subject of Selena's attention revealed itself. It was a rather modest establishment - carved deep into the city's stone infrastructure. The only thing that caused it to stand out from its surroundings was the decorative wood paneling and the name in red lettering - _Anna & Company._

"Remember this, Lady Corrin," Selena instructed. "If there's _any_ merchant you can trust, it's an Anna."

"Oh?" she replied, honestly curious. "Why's that?"

"Because," she said with a grin, approaching the building's entrance. "They understand the value of-" her eyes locked onto something else nearby. "Hey! Odin!" she called. "Where are you off to?"

Odin, standing on the opposite side of the street, shouted over the roar of Windmire's crowds. "Dearest Selena, light of lights! A fell smithy of unparalleled renown has drawn the attention of I, Odin Dark! Though I forsook the path of the blade long ago, I cannot bring myself to resist the allure of such finely forged steel! I leave the guardianship of Lady Corrin in your capable hands!"

Selena, to her credit, only sputtered once or twice; face reddening as she tried to find her words. "IF IT'S IRON IT'S NOT WORTH IT!"

"Huh," Laslow murmured, amusement evident. "Never knew Odin had it in h-"

"_You!-"_ Selena hissed, rounding on him "-shut it! Before I dig up something Lord Xander _really _doesn't want to hear."

"Well, I'm sure-"

"Harvest festival."

"AHEM!" Laslow coughed. "Lady Corrin, that dress is _really_ your color," he noted, gesturing towards the shop's interior. "Shall we take a look?"

He darted into safety without waiting for a response.

* * *

Corrin collapsed back onto the bed, smiling at her latest purchase upon the wall. The silver clock ticked in a steady, grounding rhythm - hands adorned with depictions of bluebirds, their wings outstretched.

It was the first thing in this room that made it feel like _hers._

Jakob and Felicia had wanted to move her belongings from the Northern Fortress in, of course, but with all the hustle and headache involved with working in the royal palace over a remote keep Corrin had all but demanded they prioritize their own accommodations first.

She liked it, the clock. Selena had been disappointed she couldn't find anything for her to wear, but Corrin didn't mind all that much. Her armor might as well have been her second skin, anyways.

A knock from outside of her new _(old?)_ chambers sent her sitting up, followed by a familiar cheerful voice. "Big sister!"

Swinging the door open, Corrin came face to face with Elise, greeting each other with smiles. And just behind her-

"Leo!" she exclaimed, reaching to ruffle his hair. Her little brother sputtered, but didn't pull away _too_ quickly.

"Sister. It's good to see you in Krakenburg."

"I still can't believe I'm finally here," she admitted. "Is-" she paused, tilting her head. "Uhm, Leo... what happened to your eyebrow?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he managed through gritted teeth. "Let's go. Father is waiting."

She raised an eyebrow of her own, only to be met with Elise's shrug.

Castle Krakenburg was carved deep into the earth, orbs of red light casting the labyrinthine complex in a crimson haze beneath Nohr's night. They were connected to a Dragon Vein she'd come to realize; flickering the one in her room on and off experimentally. The royals quarters were situated in the castle's deepest recesses - Father's throne within a towering structure at its heart. Stepping out onto the bridge, the tower ahead was suddenly yanked out of her sight as someone pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, face pressed into the steel plates of heavy black armor.

"Corrin! My dear sister, how was your journey?" Camilla cooed.

"Pretty-good-actually-can't-breathe," she gasped, sighing in relief as Camilla released her.

"Severa tells me you went shopping. Did you have a good time?"

"We did!" Corrin nodded up to her with a grin when she found her breath. "I found this cute clock, I'll have to show you sometime."

"Now that that's settled," Xander said, stepping out onto the bridge to join them. "Father is expecting us."

As they walked, Corrin regaled her siblings with tales of the day's adventure. Occasionally, she spotted Camilla and Leo glancing away when they believed no one was watching, frowns evident. She'd have to see what was bothering them later. _Maybe that secret mission?_

As the siblings entered the tower, a reception hall revealed itself - carved of lighter stone than the rest of the castle. Father stood at the far end upon a raised dais, flanked by two pillars sporting the Dusk Dragon emblem of Nohr. His black armor, long white beard, and heavy fur cloak were just as she remembered from the last time he'd visited her - maybe three, four... well, some amount of time ago.

"I see you made it here safely, Corrin," he called out to her as the group approached.

"Yes, Father," she confirmed (doing her best at a formal tone the way Xander had once instructed). "Long have I wished to see you and visit Castle Krakenburg again. I feel like I'm dreaming..." she admitted, echoing her words to Leo.

"No," he responded, shaking his head firmly. "It is only thanks to your diligence that you are here. I am told you are now a warrior almost on par with Xander." He crossed his arms, commanding gaze scanning the chamber. "You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world."

Corrin opened her mouth, only for Elise to cut in - worry evident across her features. "But, Father, will she be alright outside the fortress?"

"I worry about that as well," Camilla agreed, and Corrin shot her a look of utter betrayal. "Are we certain it's safe for her to live outside the barrier?"

Corrin did her best to harden her voice as she looked to Elise and Camilla. "I appreciate your concern, but I haven't suffered any memory loss or..." - the unwelcome memory of vomit's stench shot into mind - "...any other side effects for years. I earned my way here and..."

Xander mouthed words from the corner of her vision.

"...And I'm ready to fight."

Her father nodded approvingly. "Corrin, as you know, the war against Hoshido is a constant threat to Nohr's survival."

The words sent pangs through her heart, but she affirmed her understanding regardless.

"As inheritors of the Dusk Dragon's divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander tells me your command over Dragon Veins shows great promise, even in comparison to your siblings. I am impressed."

She met his gaze with a smile. "Thank you, Father. I have my siblings' training to thank for that."

"Hmm. Be that as it may, you will still need a suitable weapon to serve Nohr. Iago!"

Stepping out of the shadows of one of the pillars, a man approached the proceedings - garbed in black and gold robes, a flowing red-feathered cloak, and an expressionless golden mask covering his entire face. He bowed low, presenting a large bundle wrapped in cloth.

"For you, Lady Corrin," Iago intoned. "May it guide you to Nohr's new dawn." He retreated into the shadows as Corrin began to unwrap the object.

"This is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from another realm," Garon explained as the cloth fell free. "With it at your side, you will crush the Hoshidan army with ease."

"Wow..." Corrin murmured. Ganglari was, well, a gangly weapon. The blade was misshapen and curved, forged of something closer to obsidian than any metal she'd ever seen. At the hilt, a single crimson eye glared back at her. It was cute! In a disembodied sword-eye sort of way.

"Thank you for this generous gift, Father."

The blade hummed warmly in her hand, and something about it just felt _right._

* * *

Azura stepped out of the cavern onto a rocky overhang, leveling her lance towards the sky. "There it is. Castle Gyges."

Lucina exited beside her, one hand on Falchion's hilt. They were situated on one of Valla's lower islands, the air below thick with fog - mimicking the surface of the sea. Across the shrouded void was a smattering of smaller islands, and beyond that...

"Amazing," she murmured. "It's nothing like the architecture in Ylisse."

"In their seclusion, the Vallites developed many of their own techniques," she explained. "I believe it's called a ziggurat."

The ziggurat, as Azura called it, was something of a towering stone pyramid. Four corners leaned into a central peak, each side split with intricate fortifications and vast walkways. Perhaps more impressive was the castle's underbelly. Its position hanging above them revealed labyrinthine halls and spires; the largest of which vanished into the abyssal clouds. It must have once been buried beneath the earth, before Valla was shattered. Stray towers and impossibly extracted stretches of hallway were scattered about the castle, frozen in a strange sense of near-timelessness, though erosion was still evident.

"We're going to cross to the exposed basement across these islands," Azura said, pointing to each with the golden lance as she spoke. "The gaps are vast, but there is an old magic in the stonework. I can use it to ferry us between them."

Lucina nodded, though the idea of crossing the void once more did not appeal to her. "And from there, we proceed to Anankos."

"Yes. Be wary as we cross. I'll need to concentrate."

Mind recalling ghastly wyverns and invisible soldiers, Lucina hummed an affirmation. Azura knelt, using her palm to brush away accumulated muck and moss. With a sudden _jolt, _what Lucina had believed to be a natural ledge revealed itself as a sturdy block of stonework, etched with runes. She had never been particularly fond of Cynthia's attempts to teach her the art of pegasus riding, and this was _much_ worse.

Resolving to scan the sky above rather than the sky below, her grip on her father's blade tightened. Mercifully, the contraption came to a stop shortly, allowing the pair to step out onto a carriage-sized chunk of grassy island. Decidedly more stable, though the height still left something to be desired. Azura gestured to the opposite side, and as she stepped forward the rock jutted out again, a new cube taking them to the next island.

She hadn't noticed it at first, but Azura was humming in tune with the shifting of the stone. It was a familiar melody, the same she had sung at their first encounter. _The song that will seal Anankos,_ she realized. Inigo and Brady would have been fascinated by the idea of music as a weapon.

As they stepped onto the final platform, their names echoed through her mind.

_Inigo. _ _Brady. _ _Kjelle. _ _Severa. _ _Gerome. _ _Yarne. _ _Laurent. _ _Noire. _ _Nah. _ _Owain. _ _Cynthia._

Where were they now? If she were to find a way to the past, would she arrive with them as if nothing had happened? What if slipping through the void had inadvertently erased herself from time, the way she feared changing fate might?

Did they miss her? Were they worried about her?

...If necessary, would they be able to do it alone?

Even agreeing to travel to the past in the first place had been an exercise in leadership, but... they would have their parents. It would be fine.

They'd be alright without her.

For a moment, Lucina's musings and Azura's soothing song had distracted her from her more present fears. To drop her guard for such childish thoughts would be ridiculous. Behavior that would see her killed in Ylisse.

But it was enough to distract her from the threat below.

Her senses were overwhelmed with a tidal wave of force and emotion. The sheer _hate_ emanating from the presence was staggering, as an immense violet shadow lunged out from beneath the fog.

"DOWN!" Lucina shouted, and it was just enough for the two to throw themselves to the floor as the monster soared over them. Whipping her head around, Lucina caught the briefest glimpse of a thick, black tail lined with spines as the fiend plunged back into the depths. Azura breathed for only a moment before standing up and launching back into the rhythm. The stone bobbed hazardously for a moment before continuing forward, halfway to one of the castle's open hallways. Azura's humming morphed into more of a wordless song, mouth slightly ajar as the tempo increased; hands wrapped tightly around her lance betraying her alarm.

Lucina had never been on a ship, but she had heard stories. Sailors songs of Grima's many-mawed, tentacled horrors lurking beneath the waves, dragging crews to a watery grave. As she gazed across the mist, sword outstretched, Azura flush against her back, she knew their predicament was chillingly similar.

There - a flicker of black spines, rimmed in violet light. She had little chance for more than a grunt of warning before the creature did away with subtly and charged them head-on.

It was a dragon. Grima's necrodragons had been largely hunted down by the last of their parents' generation, but she recalled an occasion where the New Shepherds had faced one in battle.

Nah had nearly died that night.

This fiend was _vastly_ larger. Muscles ripped beneath its black scales, massive spiked talons adorning its wings. Horns curved back from its skull, and its head was a horrific array of gaping holes; a sickening red glow emitting from each.

The dragon's roar was silent as it rammed the block.

Something guttural ripped its way through Lucina's gritted teeth as she plunged Falchion into the stone. Whipping around to the sound of Azura's cry, Lucina threw an arm around the woman just as the cube was sent violently spinning through the air. Lucina's body burned with exertion, head swimming - any sight of the dragon long lost. The two were left hanging from the block's side, and Lucina knew every prayer to Naga would not be enough to thank her for her unbreakable fang.

"Throw me!" Azura suddenly exclaimed.

_Hesitation is death._

With a heave, she lowered Azura until they were hand in hand and swung her forward. Azura hit the stone hallway of Castle Gyges hard, clutching her lance as she rolled into the impact. Lucina was not far behind, Falchion sliding forth from the stone as she lunged forward. Just not far enough - _dammit_ \- and then Azura's hand was in her own once again, pulling her up the ledge into the hall.

She caught only a few desperate breaths of relief before the beast returned. Lucina had thought there was no substance to its eyes - ghastly lights haunting an empty skull. Yet the dragon slammed its head against the opening _(once, twice)_, and to her revulsion several fleshy crimson lumps protruded forth from its sockets, spewing their light into the tunnel and beating rhythmically - as if each were a heart. Glaring for only a moment longer, the dragon extracted itself and opened its gaping maw.

A jet of crimson energy flooded the tunnel - blight and flame ringed in darkness. With a shout of defiance, Azura swung her lance forward - a wave of water erupting from the tip. She held it there like a shield, bare feet sliding against stone as the dragon's breath forced her back.

"Lucina!" she gasped, voice laden with exhaustion.

"Move up!" she shouted back, body poised

With her back leg, Azura lunged forward, and Lucina leaped in turn - Falchion bared.

This time, the dragon did roar - in pain, as Falchion dug deep into one of its eyes. Screech echoing through the skies, it turned from the castle and vanished below the fog.

Lucina hissed in pain, dropping the sword as its hilt burned, blade expelling residual dark magic. "Lady Azura," she asked, panting. "What the _hell_ was that?"

"Forgive me," Azura responded, eyes wide. "I did not think that creature would be present. Anankos has grown far stronger than I believed." Worry lined her features. "I will do my best to explain."

"Anankos..." she began, "harbors an overwhelming hatred for mankind. He would not deem a single living soul worthy of his power." Her exhaustion-ridden expression tilted downwards. "But his kin once granted humanity many boons, and they are still remembered for it today. Humans prayed, and their gods responded in kind. Some time after their demise, he rose their bodies as... intermediaries. To spread his silence through the hearts of both kingdoms."

Azura met her gaze.

"That beast was once Typhon, the Dusk Dragon."

* * *

**Despite the title, Lost King's Supper is a better theme for the conclusion of this chapter. Comments and feedback are immensely appreciated, as always!**

**Up next is Chapter 5: Unwelcome Change**

**Check out our Fire Emblem fanfic discord - we're pretty cool! discord .gg/9XG3U7a**


	5. Unwelcome Change

_**Unwelcome Change**_

* * *

Corrin winced in sympathy as a dagger from Felicia sank deep into the shoulder of the samurai locked in combat with her. The man flinched with a grunt of pain, leaving Corrin an opening to deliver a powerful upward slash with Ganglari - violet haze trailing the course of the blade as the Hoshidan was disarmed and sent toppling to his back. The sounds of combat had begun to die down behind her, and she hazarded a glance to see Gunter's lance trading blows with Kaze's flurry of movement. A strike with the wooden shaft sent the green-haired ninja down, and a knife from Jakob quelled his efforts at a renewed assault.

Considering her allies were handling themselves just fine, Corrin came to realize that her bet had been a miscalculation around the time a throwing club hit her in the square of the back. She whirled around, blade honed on the new attacker. Her armor had absorbed the brunt of the blow, but it still throbbed unpleasantly.

The culprit was a girl maybe a head shorter than her, hefting a second club as she approached with a ferocious glare. A red-feathered headdress trailed off some sort of horned mask resting atop her short white hair, accentuated by the thin crimson strokes of her face paint. She didn't have much in the way of armor compared to most Nohrian soldiers, but that only gave Corrin a clear view of the muscles rippling across her form, sweat dripping down finely-toned abs.

"Hey!"

"What?" Corrin squeaked back, raising her blade defensively as she realized the girl was talking to her.

"I _said_, what is your name?" the girl hissed, eyeing her up like she imagined a mountain lion might a small, delicious goat as she paced just beyond the reach of her blade.

"Oh! I'm Corrin." She frowned. "I'm sorry we have to meet like this."

The girl snorted dismissively. "I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain, blood of the dragon herself!" Rinkah roared a battle cry, charging Corrin head-on with an overhead swing of her club that sent Corrin sliding back across the reception hall's stonework. That was fine, she had the advantage with her sword. Just close the distance and-

Corrin yelped in pain, bare feet stinging as the floor began to _burn._ She leaped back to the safety of the raised dais in the center of the room, grimacing as Rinkah walked across the heated stone unfazed. She hadn't been remotely kidding about her blood, Corrin was sure the Dragon Vein beneath them would be sparking like wildfire had she the opportunity to tap into it herself. She didn't risk taking her eyes off her opponent again, instead tilting her head to listen. The others had to have dispatched their foes by now, and she'd be much better off fighting side by side with her allies.

"No," Father's voice thundered from the other end of the hall, halting the trot of Gunter's steed behind her. "I would see Corrin finish this Hoshidan alone."

Gunter grumbled, and if she knew Jakob he was scowling nearby. She was left little time to ponder as Rinkah pressed the attack. Her combat style was swift and violent, the momentum of the club carrying her forward in an oppressive assault. Even with the advantage of reach and height, Corrin was put on the defensive, dodging and parrying as Rinkah forced her in circles across the chamber's heart.

A particularly nasty swing sent Corrin leaping to the side, and she wasted no time capitalizing as Rinkah's club lodged itself in the stone wall she had been pressed against. A two-handed strike was barely deflected as she pulled the club free, and instinct took over as Corrin slammed the girl into the wall with her shoulder. Rinkah lunged in retaliation, blood trickling from her lip, but Ganglari struck first. The blow cleaved the club in two, sending Rinkah crumbling onto her hands and knees. Brass sizzled at her feet, and the faintest hints of fear lurked in Rinkah's fiery eyes as Corrin raised Ganglari high; edge poised, blade humming-

The moment passed as Rinkah lunged at Corrin's legs, bringing both girls to the ground in a tangle of limbs. A fist met Corrin's face - _hard_, and in response she sent an elbow flying into Rinkah's gut. Crawling back, Corrin rose to her feet unsteadily. Rinkah remained on the ground, coughing as she regained her breath, defeated.

Adrenaline still pumped through Corrin's veins, senses heightened, heart thrumming in her chest. With a deep exhale, she turned towards Father and her siblings.

Xander's expression was stern (as it usually was in Father's company), but he gave her an affirming nod as she made eye contact. Elise clapped and smiled back at her, while Camilla... was staring daggers at Rinkah as soldiers bound the defeated Hoshidans once more and rounded them up before the dais. Leo seemed surprisingly inscrutable, eyes scanning the chamber and only briefly meeting Corrin's own.

Kaze was the last to be collected, murmuring as he fell to his knees before the assembled royals. "So this is how it ends..."

Corrin glanced her left to see Gunter dismounting, Jakob and Felicia not far behind - wounds minimal, thankfully. Meeting her gaze, Jakob rushed forward, healing stave in hand.

She sighed as the warm light washed over her, patching cuts and mending bruises. "They're really tough, aren't they? I hope all Hoshidans aren't this strong."

"I will certainly be preparing some tea when this is done," Jakob said, wrinkling his nose. With a bow, he retreated back to the others.

Atop the dais, Father chuckled - a low, rumbling thing that caught her attention. "Well done, Corrin."

"Now, prove your resolve. Kill them."

Corrin furrowed her brow. Surely she'd misheard him? Rinkah had hit her pretty hard...

"Don't just stand there, girl," he ordered. "Finish them."

"But-" Corrin started, mouth ajar. She looked to Xander, who failed to meet her eye. "Father... they're beaten. You want me to execute helpless prisoners?"

"And what would you have me do?" He shut his eyes, running one gauntlet across his chin. "Feed them, when we could be feeding the people of Nohr? Release them, only to attack Nohr once more?"

She sputtered, mind not fully registering what was happening. "I won't do it! It's wrong!"

All at once, every light in the reception hall flickered as one. His voice rose, thundering like a storm as his eyes flung open. "You are MY CHILD. You do not DARE to defy me."

A heavy silence flooded the chamber.

Corrin suddenly felt very, very small.

Her father sighed, reaching for something beneath his cloak. "I won't argue this point any-"

His voice was swallowed up by the ringing cries of magic. Phantasmal trees ripped through the ground, vibrant and rich with life. They vanished as quickly as they appeared.

In their wake, the Hoshidan prisoners were gone.

"Father!" Leo called, turning towards him with tome in hand. "I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of our softhearted-"

"Enough!" he bellowed, though his voice lacked the roar it once held. He sounded exhausted, in fact. "I will consider this matter later. Leave me, all of you."

Xander stepped forward, "Father, I-"

"ALL OF YOU."

For a moment Xander looked like he might protest, before turning away. Her siblings followed without a word.

* * *

Jakob hurried forward, Ganglari in hand, as the group crossed the walkway back towards the royal quarters. Corrin spared him a nod, turbulent emotions not allowing for anything more. Blade secured to her side once more, she rounded on her brother.

"Leo!" she hissed. "How could you just... they were-!"

"Agreed. Now hush," he murmured, glancing back the way they'd come.

Anger gave way to confusion, then a flash of realization. "You didn't-"

"Brynhildr holds more than enough power to vaporize on impact. It has its uses in masking less powerful spells. Warp, for instance."

Corrin's eyes lit up, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Leo. If you hadn't done anything, I..."

"Alright, alright," Leo said, holding his hands up. "Let's not get too mushy now."

She relented, containing the urge to pat his head in gratitude. "Still, I can't believe Father would-"

Xander cleared his throat. "Mind your words, little princess. Such things spread quickly in Windmire."

She turned to him, the proceedings stopped just within one of Krakenburg's many intersecting corridors. "Xander," she scoffed. "You can't possibly agree with him." She paused a beat. "Right?"

He took in a breath, seeming to consider his response carefully. "Corrin, there are words I would share with you. But not here, and not tonight."

"But, Xander-"

He lay a hand on her shoulder. "Tomorrow. You require rest just as much as any of us. Jakob and Felicia can show you to the castle's commodities."

Somewhere within, her desire to continue arguing lingered unabated. But Xander was right, it had been a _long_ day. Their duel atop the Northern Fortress felt closer to ancient history than this morning. The immediate trouble had passed, the Hoshidans were safe. Xander was wise, anyhow, and he knew Father better than any of them. If he thought tomorrow was best, well, he probably knew what he was talking about.

Acquiescing with a nod, she bid her siblings' goodnight - absently wondering if she ought to get her armor cleaned as Jakob and Felicia led the way.

In her wake, Xander's sigh echoed down the hallway.

"Tomorrow, certainly, will be better."

* * *

Corrin sighed, a soothing warmth spreading through her body as her shoulders sank beneath the surface of the hot spring. Eyes shut, she leaned her hair against the cool stone margin, hair spread out like a wave behind her. Felicia had shown her the way to the royal bathing chambers, and _gods_ was it worth it. A Dragon Vein conveniently controlled the temperature, and it even had healing properties - the scrapes and aches of combat fading away like a hazy dream.

Nonetheless, it only did so much to distract her from the evening's-

"Oh!" a voice exclaimed, cutting through her thoughts as they lowered themselves into the pool. "You always do keep the water rather hot."

Corrin smiled blindly, a yawn breaking through unabated as she opened her mouth to reply. "Hello, Camilla."

The water settled nearby, and she felt it cool down _just_ so. Heat had always been comfortable to her, but she knew well that her siblings - and most of Nohr - didn't agree with it in comparison to the typical chill of the kingdom.

"I saw you head off to the baths and hoped we might have some quality time. "But..." and she could almost hear the frown in her voice. "How do you put it?"

"Dueling with unpleasant thoughts?" Corrin breathed a laugh. "Yeah, I guess I am." She rubbed her feet against the pools' stone foundation, feeling its coarse texture against her wrinkling soles.

"Do you remember that baby bird? The one I nursed back to health."

Camilla chuckled. "You wouldn't tell anyone how hurt it was, or even _where_ it was. Xander was convinced it was some imaginary friend. Poor Jakob had to teach you how to use a stave before you were satisfied."

Corrin blinked her eyes open. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised at this point, but I don't remember _any_ of that." She bounced one leg absentmindedly. "I wonder if I could still use a staff? Anyways!" she cut herself off, recalling her train of thought. "What I'm trying to say is, I feel like life is... really important. Thinking about it, I see _why_ Father wanted the Hoshidans dead. Better them than us, I guess." A frown wormed its way across her face. "But I just don't see why we can't... work together! Hoshido has food, we have ore..."

She sighed, leaning up from the side of the pool. "Maybe I'm just weak, compared to you and Xander and Leo. But there has to be a better way than killing each other. Right?"

Camilla's violet gaze met her own from across the spring, her lavender bathing suit rippling beneath the waters. "I won't pretend to understand all of Father's decisions. I never have. But war is a messy business, dear. Father has always acted in Nohr's best interests." Her eyes took on a smoldering darkness, and it looked so _strange_ across Camilla's usually kind, smiling features. "And Hoshido is not blameless in this, either."

Corrin couldn't help but sink deeper into the bath. "So that's it, then? War is inevitable?"

Camilla seemed to look past her, eyes locked on something unseen before snapping back to the present. "I think that's quite enough gloominess for one night. You need to relax, or you'll never sleep!"

"But, Camilla-"

"Ssh," she hushed, and Corrin sat up a little as the heat of the bath shot back up into the range she comfortably considered _divine._ "Trust me on this, dear. Now, tell me about where you and the retainers went for dinner! There are some _lovely_ restaurants in the city."

"...Alright." She wrinkled her nose. "But don't think I don't notice you and Xander deflecting. I'm not a child anymore, I can handle... whatever it is."

Camilla's mouth opened in a suspiciously cooing-indicative manner, and Corrin quickly pressed on. "We found this great little steak place," she said, smiling as the memories and tastes rushed back. "And they had this _delicious_ berry glaze..."

* * *

A swift knock roused Corrin from the haze of sleep. Pulling a blanket taut around her body, she stumbled to her feet.

"Lady Corrin," murmured a man's voice behind a golden mask through the crack in her door. "King Garon immediately requests your presence."

Corrin squinted, racking her brain as she tried to match a name to the voice. There weren't _that _ many people at the Northern-

Her jaw hung open as memories flooded back. "Oh! Right! I'll just be a moment!" She swung the door shut, turning to her quarters. She was in _ Castle Krakenburg. _ And her father wanted to see her!

It was only as Iago led her along the castle walkways, early morning fog drifting over the subterranean fortress, that Corrin recalled the _ rest _ of yesterday's events. Was this a punishment? Had the Hoshidans been captured before they could escape?

_ No, _ she shook her head, dismissing the thought. Leo was smarter than that. Kaze and Rinkah probably were too. She'd just have to go in there and apologize. Surely he'd understand, he was her father!

The pair journeyed deeper into the central complex, past the reception hall along red velvet carpets. They came to a stop just before a set of towering double doors, intricately engraved with gold and silver. Swinging the great doors open, Iago gestured for her to follow.

Krakenburg's throne room was as intimidating as it was _ beautifully _ ornate. Metal curved across the far wall like a nest of Brynhildr's thorny trees. Great pillars flanked the walkway, boasting blazing crimson lanterns and great swathes of cloth that stretched to the ceiling. Haphazardly placed candelabras and decorative cages only added to the sense of controlled chaos. The pitch-black throne itself sat upon a raised dais, metal vines weaving into elaborate patterns of ivory and pale red above it. The entire display was handly topped off by Gunter, Felicia, Jakob, and one glowering Father. Felicia shot her a glance of sympathy.

"Corrin…" he began with a rumble. "You disobeyed a direct order from me. Ordinarily, any citizen of Nohr would face swift and harsh punishment."

She took a breath. "I understand. Please, allow me to-"

He raised a hand, and Corrin fell silent. "You are my child, Corrin. Furthermore, I still require a test of your abilities. As such, I have a mission for you. If you complete this task successfully, I shall pardon your crime in full."

Corrin smiled in relief, a hidden weight releasing from her chest. "Thank you, Father! What sort of mission?"

He gestured towards Iago, who stepped forward with a nod. "There is an abandoned fortress perched on the Hoshidan border. King Garon wishes to know if it remains serviceable. No combat will be required. However…"

A tall, burly man stepped out from the shadows of the throne as Iago trailed off - muscular form and axe at his belt betraying his profession.

"...Milady," he greeted with a gruff nod. Corrin smiled in kind.

"This is Hans," Father proclaimed. "Rest assured, he is a veteran warrior. No trouble will befall you in his company."

"Thank you again, Father. Glad to have you with us, Hans!"

"Mmmh," he grunted in response. A man of few words, then. That was fine, she'd cracked tougher shells!

"Your retainers will be accompanying you, and have made preparations for your immediate departure." Father intoned. "Do not fail me, Corrin. My mercy does not extend to third chances."

"Yes, Father," she nodded. "It shall be done. Oh, but one more thing? Have you seen Xander around? I was hoping to speak to him before we left…"

He shook his head. "Your siblings have already departed on important missions of their own. Your request will be relayed upon his return."

"Ah, that's alright! Again, thank y-"

"Enough flattery, girl," he very nearly growled. "Get on with it."

"Right!" she said with a hasty nod. "Goodbye then!"

* * *

_ In conclusion, _ Robin scrawled into his tome, _ Nohr sucks. _

Sitting up from his position leaning against a scratchy, barren tree with a stretch, Robin slid the blue-bound book back into his cloak and took in his surroundings. Dead earth, dead trees, haphazard patches of snow, little to forage and less to hunt, _ sucks _perfectly encapsulated his time in Nohr thus far. The morning's rabbit had less meat on its bones than his arm, and he was a beanpole!

"You're sure there's a village nearby?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in the direction of his companion. "I'm not sure _ we _can last more than a few days out here."

Anna waved a hand dismissively, turning her gaze from the horizon. "Quit your whining, we're almost there. And if you hadn't had to spend a couple days healing, we'd _ be _ there."

Robin raised a finger. "In my defense…" and lowered it. "Well, it worked and nobody's dead. Those are really the only two requirements."

Anna glanced back, already setting off towards rolling hills. "You know, you have an awful lot of preconceived notions for an amnesiac."

_Well,_ he pondered, _she does have a__ point._ Amnesia was usually more of a permanent affair, wasn't it? ...Not that he'd have any hard knowledge of the topic. He couldn't really complain, though. The lack of insight into his ailments and origins was disconcerting at best - a blank void where he should've had... a bit under two decades of memories, at least. If they were going to keep creeping back through sourceless facts and hazy dreams, fine by him.

"Speaking of recollection," he said, jogging to catch up with her. "You said you were going to fill me in on that whole Dragon's Gate business."

"Oh. Right." She fell into pace beside him. "The Dragon's Gate is an inter-dimensional gateway that harnesses the Astral Plane to access other lands and realities. Normally you'd use it for travel, but someone on one side can also use it to pull things through."

"...Huh," Robin murmured. "Well, that answers that. What were you doing there, then?"

"Trade secrets are gonna cost you extra."

"What, no discount for a friend?"

Anna shot him a deadpan stare. "Associates at best."

"Okay," he said, raising his palms. "That's fair." He knit his brow for a moment, debating whether or not to press on. "...Know anyone named Chrom?"

She paused mid-stride, one finger coming to rest on her chin. "Mmm, doesn't ring a bell. I'm no expert on worlds beyond Nohr and Hoshido. We compartmentalize, obviously."

"We?"

"Anna & Company." She adopted a completely alien sing-song tone. "The one and only cross-Outrealm merchant guild!"

Robin pantomimed a silent whoop. "I knew we were friends!"

They continued their walk in comfortable silence for a while longer, giving Robin plenty of time to think. "So..." he cut in. "If I came from an 'Outrealm', but the Dragon's Gate is shattered..."

"Oh," Anna waved a hand dismissively. "I can fix it. The problem lies with the Nohrian stronghold. They wanted to use the Dragon's Gate to end the war - it _is _a war, stagnating as it may be."

"Buuut," Robin finished. "They're the bad guys."

"King Garon and his lackeys are only interested in conquest." She let out a sigh. "The war won't end with Hoshido."

"So, what's the plan then? We go scrap together some resources, lend Hoshido a hand?"

"Maybe. First, we track down my sister." Anna cocked her head. "You're sure you want to get involved?"

Robin shrugged in response. "Not many better uses for my skillset. Besides, we make a pretty good team. I'm a tactician, you're a war profiteer..."

Anna snorted. "Gatekeeper. Believe me, if we were really trying to profit off war this place would be _much_ worse off."

On that ominous note, Robin crested another row of hills to reveal a small, stone village nestled within a rocky taiga, lightly scattered with snow.

Rather, it _had_ been a village. The township boasted more piles of brick and rubble than homes, and even most of those were barely intact.

Anna came up behind him, taking in the sight. "Gods, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Wouldn't want to run into whatever did all this..." Robin murmured under his breath.

"Faceless. Watch my back." With that, Anna slid down the hill and took off at a brisk pace into the village, Robin cursing under his breath as he made to catch up.

By the time he had, Anna was stopped just within one of the more house-looking houses in the heart of town. Looting corpses, to his ever-joyous surprise.

"Seriously?"

"Hm?" Anna glanced up from her work. "Oh, don't worry, these guys were bandits. Look, you can tell by the hat."

Leaning over her, one of the muscular, balding men was definitely wearing a hat. A black, feathered tricorne hat boasting a poor depiction of a skull... but a hat nonetheless."

"Isn't it a little far inland for pirates?"

"Yeah," Anna murmured, tongue stuck out as she continued to rummage. "That was kind of their thing. My sister left a sign, she made it out fine. Once I finish up here we can skip town before any Faceless catch our scent."

"Just so we're on the same page, I have no idea what a Faceless is-"

His questioning was cut off by a _roar_, as some sort of creature smashed down the building's only intact wall. It was a hulking thing, all rippling diseased muscle - easily the size of two or three ordinary men. Straps and nails littered its skin, topped off by a steel mask covering its head like some sort of...

"That's a Faceless!" Anna shouted, raising her bow. "Go for the joints!"

"Way ahead of you!" Robin shot back, tome in hand. "ARCFIRE!"

The sizzling fireball buried itself in the Faceless' leg, the scent of melting flesh joining its awful, shuddering cries as it stumbled forward... and stood back up, the remains of another wall crumbling beneath the weight of one arm.

_Does nothing stay dead these days?_ Robin grimaced, tome poised just as the Faceless raised another massive fist-

Only to be pierced clean through the heart (or at least where the heart _should_ be) by a smoking, blackened blade - the Faceless collapsing to reveal a girl in silver armor with long, pale hair.

"Are you alright?" she asked, red eyes _(why did that set him on edge?)_ glowing with concern. Behind her, what must have been her comrades contended with a few more of the monsters. It wasn't much of a fight, to be honest - a man and woman in servants attire ran circles around the Faceless, and they posed little threat to the grizzled old knight on horseback and a lightly-armored man with axe in hand.

Yeah, we're still in one piece. I'm Robin, and this-" He glanced back to Anna - who was right back to her looting. It wasn't even noteworthy at this point. "-is Anna."

"Anna?" she asked, glancing past him. "I just met one of your, uh..."

"Sisters," Anna said with a polite smile. "Thanks for the save, but my friend and I aught to get back on the road-"

"Hang on," Robin cut in, holding up a hand. "Where's your group heading?" She was clearly some sort of noble, and a well-armed one. The lack of armor prominently featuring ominous cloaks or blackened skulls also happened to be a plus in his book.

"Oh, we're on our way to the Hoshidan border. I'm Corrin," she said with a smile. "If you're going the same way-"

"We're not."

"We are!" Robin responded, shooting Anna a questioning look. "As a matter of fact, I'm a tactician. If you're going to end up in any more scrapes like this, my _friend _and I would be happy to accompany you."

Corrin nodded thoughtfully. "That _would_ come in handy if we run into more of these monsters. My little brother is the more strategically minded of the family," she said, smiling apologetically. "I don't have any parchment on me, but Nohr recognizes verbal contracts for arrangements made on the field - so I can compensate you for your help."

At the mention of coin Robin glared Anna's way, and she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "That's... agreeable," she finally relented. "What's your business at the border?"

Corrin waved a hand. "Oh, just scouting an abandoned fortress, it should be quick. Now!" she exclaimed. "I, Corrin Krakenburg, welcome you, Robin and Anna, into my service under the Kingdom of Nohr - with promise of compensation upon the completion of our mission." She coughed, dropping the formal tone as she cleared her throat. "Did I do that right, Jakob?"

"Indeed, milady." the butler from before affirmed. "If we return to the road now, we should arrive at the border by late afternoon."

"That's that, then. Good to have you two on-board!" she said, shaking Anna's hand and Robin's in turn.

"Likewise," he grinned. "Let's hope it's smooth sailing from here."

As they followed the group back to their horses, Robin fell into pace beside Anna. "What was that all about?"

Anna looked back to him, mouth knit into a smirk. "Oh, _nothing._ You'll figure it out."

* * *

Corrin looked ahead, squinting at the sky as it began to darken and rumble. The legends had been accurate, this place really _was_ shrouded in endless storms. The back of her neck bristled unpleasantly. First the Faceless _(Why weren't soldiers protecting that village, or at least hunting them down?)_, now this sense of eeriness... finding Anna and Robin had really been the only positive of this trip so far. Neither of them had horses, so the group was doubling up - Anna behind Gunter, Robin behind her on Faxi. They'd made pleasant small-talk so far, but Anna seemed pretty tight-lipped. _Much like someone else I know,_ she thought, casting a rueful glare towards Hans. He was taking... longer than anticipated. Maybe he was just that much of a professional?

Gunter raised a hand, looking her way. "We should leave the horses here and continue on foot. We've been told the fortress is abandoned, but caution would be prudent nonetheless."

Nodding in agreement, she curved Faxi in the direction of a gnarled grove of trees, the others following suit as they dismounted and tied up their horses. Eager to continue her conversation with the one new friend she _was _making, she turned back to Robin.

"So!" she began. "I saw your tome back in the village. You're a mage? I could never get the hang of tomes myself."

Robin hummed an affirmation. "I.." he paused, brow furrowed in though. "Well, I guess it just came naturally to me. Though, speaking of!" he exclaimed. "I'd really like to get my hands on a-" he paused, words cut off by a rumble that could _almost_ be mistaken for thunder.

"We have some bread and meat packed," she offered, stifling a laugh. "We might be able to stop to eat in the fortress depending on its condition."

"Hah," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "A sandwich sounds great right about now."

"You sound like Leo," she laughed mirthfully. "He's a mage too, actually! I bet you two would get on great."

He paused, turning her way. "Leo?"

"Mhm," she nodded. "I mentioned him earlier, he's my little brother."

Robin broke into a cough, which itself broke into a heaving fit as he glanced Anna's way. Corrin leaped forward, patting his back worriedly. "Robin? Are you alright?"

"F-fine..." he gasped. "I'm fine, really," he claimed, raising a hand and straightening up once more. "Corrin- I mean, Princess Corrin! Milady. Forgive my dreadful manners! I didn't realize-"

"It's fine, really!" she reassured. "Just Corrin is fine. If we're going to be allies, I'd like to be equals as well. I tell my retainers the same thing."

Granted, they'd never once listened to her - but that was an unnecessary detail, really.

Clearing his throat, Robin shook his head. "Just, uh, caught me off-guard is all. Tactics and surprises don't mix."

She snorted. "Now you _really_ sound like Leo."

"Imagine that," he grinned. Well, maybe more of a grimace...

"So, where were we," he pressed on. "No dark magic for you?"

Corrin shrugged. "I'm sure Leo tried to teach me at some point, but it never stuck. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Robin began. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you _stink_ of the stuff. I thought it was the Faceless at first, but they're a few hours back by now."

"Really?" she said, cocking her head in curiosity. "It's not uncommon in Nohr, but like I said I never had a talent for it. How can you tell?"

"It's a mage thing," Robin answered. "I assume. That sword of yours doesn't help."

"Oh, Ganglari?" She patted the hilt, recent events ghosting the edge of her mind once more. "They're a gift from my father."

"...They?" he said almost warily.

"Well, they have an eye, so..." Corrin unsheathed the blade, revealing Ganglari's unblinking red pupil.

Robin looked down at the sword with an unreadable expression. "...That's an eye alright." She got the impression he wasn't enthused about that fact.

"Er, so," he said, changing the subject. "My point is you should be careful. Dark magic has a _lot_ of uses, some of them volatile. Those Faceless, for example - they're roaming about because their summoners lost control of them. It's a... messier scene than Anima."

Corrin nodded thoughtfully. She appreciated the concern, but Ganglari _had_ been a gift. It wasn't as if she could just throw them away - what would she say to Father? Besides, they wouldn't hurt a fly! ...Any more than swords normally hurt flies, that was. The two of them were partners now! That was the impression she'd always gotten from her brothers and their divine weapons, at least.

Gunter called from up ahead. "The fortress lies ahead. We'll be crossing the bridge across the Bottomless Canyon - slowly, single-file. Those who fall in never return."

Robin turned to her as the party proceeded. "So, the border is across this..." he trailed off, eyes betraying a vague sense of dread. "...Bottomless Canyon?"

"It _is_ the border," Corrin corrected. "Isn't that where you were going?"

Robin grimaced. "Er, yeah. Something's just not right about this place. It's got an... energy to it."

"Mage thing?"

"Call it tactical intuition. So..." he said. "Maybe we can stop for those sandwiches a bit further off from the eternal darkness?"

She laughed openly, patting the back of his head. "Oh, it's not so bad. I've been living in a fortress for most of my life, this is downright exciting!"

He simply shrugged in response, a small smile revealing itself. "As you say."

Just as Gunter had warned, the party was arriving on the edge of the canyon. It truly was _immense_, a cavernous swathe of shadow vanishing into the earth - only briefly lit by flashes of lightning above. A rickety wooden bridge stretched a ways off to a suspended pillar of earth, and from there wider, sturdier paths stretched to the fortress proper. With the poor visibility of the storm, they'd at least have to cross the first bridge. Nodding to the others, Corrin took the first careful step - calloused soles meeting worn wooden plank. Robin followed behind, and thankfully didn't seem to mind the height either. Her heart panged for Jakob, who she knew would be struggling to keep his gaze forward.

"Uh," Robin's voice cut through a blast of thunder. "You did say this was an abandoned fort, right?"

Her response was interrupted by the now-familiar _schiiing_ of a blade being drawn from its scabbard. A Hoshidan samurai stood before her atop the earthen pillar, katana in hand. Squinting through the haze she could make out more of them now, taking up defensive positions across the 'abandoned' fort.

"Hold!" the man before her shouted. He sounded _young__._ Just older than Elise, maybe. "Crossing this bridge is a violation of our border treaty! Turn back at once, or we'll be forced to attack!"

The samurai's teeth chattered in the bitter chill.

Corrin lowered Ganglari, holding out one palm. "We mean you no harm, soldiers of Hoshido!" She glanced back to Gunter, who nodded approvingly. Keeping her party in sight, she pressed on. "We only came to survey. We're going to turn back and report to Father."

The first lesson Xander had drilled into her head had seemed deceptively obvious. _"Never take your eyes off your opponent. There are no guarantees in war, and little honor to be found. Those who can take advantage of you, _will_."_

She'd figured after taking a dozen or so hits to the side with a training sword, that lesson had become second nature. But with her eyes turned from the Hoshidan onto her own forces, she'd never been more glad to have broken a rule.

It almost happened in slow motion. Hans was looking past her, and that was her only warning as he shoved through and made a beeline for the Hoshidan - separated from them by ten feet of bridge.

_Tactics, tactics, tactics. _Hans was about to murder a _kid_ in cold blood, he was out of range - Jakob had knives, Gunter could throw his lance, Robin could-

"ROBIN!" she shouted. His words were lost to the storm, but his spell was not - a sparking golden bolt of lightning that hit Hans square in the shoulder, sending him tumbling to the ground halfway through his charge.

"Bastard!" he grunted, making to stand up, but Corrin wasted no time. She charged forward, Ganglari raised high; heart beating, edge poised, blade humming.

Killing was a strange thing. It felt more like something happening to someone else, someone far away. But her hands gripped Ganglari's hilt, and Hans's blood coated its surface as his lifeless body tumbled into the canyon.

She was breathing hard. Crying, maybe. There were other voices, but they were swallowed up by the storm. The Hoshidan boy stared at her wide-eyed, turning back as he fled to his comrades. Her head buzzed, violet flames flooding her vision.

Corrin blinked in confusion. All of a sudden, she _was_ far away. Too far away.

She was-

She hit the side of the canyon hard, hiss of pain muffled by the thundering storm. Lunging out, she tried to grip the rock wall only to slip down its smooth surface.

Darkness closed in as the bridge faded from sight.

The earth and the wind _roared_ in time with her beating heart.

_"MY KIN."_

_"MY BLOOD."_

_"MY CHILD."_

_"IN THE NAME OF THE KING OF VALLA."_

_"RETURN HOME."_

* * *

**:)**

**Up next is Chapter 6: Seal of Song**

**Come join our Fire Emblem fic discord - discord .gg/9XG3U7a**


	6. Seal of Song

_**Seal of Song**_

* * *

_The world was hazy, sunlit sands turned to shadow and ash as voices pierced through the pregnant silence. A brother's rage, a sister's grief, a madman's cackles. _

_ "Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words!" _

_Robin stumbled_ _forward,_ (bile blanketing the earth as his hands met solid ground) _tome clutched in one hand like a lifeline. An arrow flew through the mist, and his cry of "ELWIND!" came closer to a choked sob as the gust carved through the projectile and its Risen master. He fell to his knees, hands on the shoulders of the arrow's intended target - her gold-blonde hair matted and stained with blood. She was leaning up now, eyes fixed forward on-_

_ "War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out." _

("I need you to breathe.")

_ "Lissa!" Her head spun his way, blue eyes wide and listless. "I need you to look at me. Can you do that?" She hesitated a moment before nodding, tears streaming down her face. _

_ "Free yourself from this hatred!" _

("In...")

_ "MARIBELLE!" The woman's steed came into view through the fog, rider sporting a murderous glare. "Get her out of here." _

_ "From this cycle of pain and vengeance." _

("...and out.")

_ Lissa stumbled to her feet, wrapping her arms around Maribelle's waist as she pulled her onto the saddle behind her. _

_ "Do what you must... As I will do." _

("Stick with me, Robin.")

_ Lissa was away, the Khans were leading the retreat, he just needed... oh, gods. _

_ "I'm going to kill him," Chrom murmured, staring upon Emmeryn's broken form. "I'm going to kill him." _

_ "See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!" _

_ He closed his eyes. _

_ No matter how many times he blinked, it never stopped. _

_ (She was still falling.) _

* * *

The two didn't linger in the exposed basement hallway long. Though the dragon - Typhon - had fled, if its power was at all comparable to the dragons of Ylisse there was nothing to be gained in tempting fate. Azura led them onwards for several minutes, until crumbling stonework gave way to the sturdier bedrock of the castle's innards.

This area seemed to have been a dungeon, the haphazard spread of cells across the walls and floor emphasizing the disorienting, labyrinthine nature of the halls. Each was empty, with no signs of life or even remains to be found. She preferred not to linger on the implications.

Lucina hissed suddenly, stirring from her reverie as a jolt of pain shot up one leg. Leaning against the bars of a cell she gripped Falchion's hilt, breathing a sigh of relief a moment later as its faint warmth spread its way through her body. Cuts mended, aches faded, the near-forgotten sting where an arrow had pierced her forearm vanished entirely. She frowned as she looked to Azura, paused in the hallway and glancing back at her with worry. She had sustained many similar minor wounds - the consequence of at least a full day's journey, the clash with the Vallites, and of course their tumultuous encounter with the Dusk Dragon.

"You need medical attention," she affirmed, breaking the silence. "Falchion's healing properties will aid only me. Are there any supplies to be found in this castle?"

Azura frowned, nodded in response. "I have a stockpile on the upper levels. We can rest there before moving on." She paused, taking in their surroundings with a more scrutinizing gaze. "Ah!" she exclaimed after a moment, turning down the hall at a brisk pace. "I know where we are. Follow me."

"Azura!" she called under her breath, jogging to catch up. "Should we not proceed with more caution? This is the enemy's domain."

Her words were met with a grimace, Azura's tinkling laugh echoing down the hall. "You're mistaken. Castle Gyges is Anankos's domain. And even in death does Valla fear him."

They pressed onward swiftly on that note. Despite Azura's assurances, Lucina kept a vigilant watch as they continued through the dungeons - it would do no good to be caught off-guard again.

"Here," Azura announced several corridors later, tapping her lance to the brick wall. A soft _ click _ resounded, and the wall slid back and up to reveal a hidden chamber - only just large enough for a few bodies packed tightly.

Lucina glared at the floor with more scrutiny, noting its intricate engravings. "Another moving platform?"

"An elevator," Azura answered with a dip of her head. Lucina stepped inside warily, back flush against the far wall as the entrance sealed behind them. Azura knelt, hand pressed against the stonework as her melody filled the air once more. Her mouth was slightly ajar, voice a wordless aria as the block began to rise through the narrow shaft.

"What is it called?" she murmured absently to herself. Azura looked up from her work, and so she clarified. "The song."

Azura's answer was fitting, soft and near-solemn as she sang.

_ "Lost in thoughts, all alone..." _

The elevator shuddered to a halt, and the wall slid open once more. These yellowed halls were more alike those of her youth, better preserved against the wear of time than the ruins below. Banners lined the walls intermittently, an azure blue symbol curved around a star. Nonetheless, they bore the signs of age - cloth tattered, stonework marred by erosion.

"The throne room is just below us," Azura explained as they walked. "That path," she said, gesturing down a wide corridor intersecting their own, "will take us to the heart of the ziggurat."

Lucina hummed acknowledgment. A few more turns led them to a cluster of doorways lining the walls, wood weathered yet sturdy still. "These are bedchambers, I presume?"

"For lords and retainers. The servants quarters are only a level below." Azura came to a halt near the end of the hall, pushing a door open with one hand.

"I... believe this was going to be my room."

It seemed not everything in Valla was as alien as the realm itself, for the spacious nursery bore little difference to the room Lucina herself had grown up in. Unlike the rest of the castle, it harbored signs of use - a dusty crib had been pushed to the corner to make room for a small bed, and the crate Azura knelt at held rations and vulneraries rather than a child's toys.

"Do you stay here often?" Lucina asked, taking a seat on the edge of the mattress. The cloth was surprisingly intact. It seemed even common pests had long since died off - a far cry from Ylisstol's rats, roaches, and moths.

Azura grimaced at the bitter liquid as she lowered the empty bottle and took a seat next to her. "Rarely."

_Of_ _course,_ she berated herself. "Forgive me, Azura. That question was careless."

"I can't fault you for curiosity." She fiddled with her pendant absently. "Perhaps if I were more forthcoming..." Azura trailed off, knuckles whitening as she clutched the banister.

Lucina wondered why she'd chosen this room of all places in the castle - she clearly wasn't comfortable here. Then again, the same could likely be said for the entirety of Castle Gyges.

She knew well there were parts of Ylisstol she had avoided until the day she left.

Laying a gloved hand on Azura's shoulder, she squeezed supportively. "You have a right to your secrets. Though, if there are matters to discuss before we approach the throne, now is the time."

Azura nodded, letting out a breath. "Of course. My song," she said, "Lost in Thoughts All Alone. I will need to perform its three verses to renew the seal. Anankos should not have regained enough strength to pose a threat himself, but the song will immobilize him regardless."

"Even if he summoned Vallites to his defense, they'll be stunned as well," Lucina mused.

"Yes," Azura confirmed. "And if Typhon has risen, his companion likely lurks nearby as well. Luckily, she's too large to enter the throne room."

Lucina frowned, her brow furrowing. "Another dragon. Hoshido's deity."

"The Dawn Dragon, Ryujin," Azura intoned with something akin to reverence. "Or what remains of her, at least. She patrols the skies above Castle Gyges - Typhon, the land below."

"Lucky indeed," she murmured. Falchion seemed to weigh heavily at her side. "Then, if you are well..." she began, rising to her feet. "Let us not keep Anankos waiting."

"Wait a moment," said Azura, standing to meet her. "You haven't eaten anything since we met. You'll need your strength."

Lucina's stomach rumbled unpleasantly, but she argued regardless - nothing she wasn't used to. "It's no trouble. It cannot be easy transporting food here, you have more need than I."

"Eat," Azura insisted, holding out a wrapped parcel. "I won't be returning here for some time."

Lucina begrudgingly relented, accepting what looked to be some form of smoked meat. "_We _ won't return for some time."

Azura smiled back. "We."

* * *

The crunch of hardtack echoed through Gyges's halls once more, and Lucina looked to her companion. Azura stared back amusedly, taking a moment to swallow before handing Lucina a piece. "I tried to convince you to eat more than that fish."

"Is that what it was?" Lucina queried. "I would have guessed frog."

Azura hummed in response. "I can't say I've had the pleasure. I'll have to introduce you to the delicacies in Hoshido. Sashimi, peach tofu pudding, buri with daikon..."

"Hmh," Lucina murmured, stifling a chuckle at Azura's unabashed anticipation. "In any case, we've reached our destination."

Before them towered a set of stone doors, barring the path to the throne room. Etched across their surface were a series of intricate engravings - stories in a script unfamiliar to her. Towards the center, a large piece of the mural seemed to have been chiseled away, marred until it was nearly unrecognizable. All that remained was a series of eyes, glaring down as if judging those who entered.

"Valla's history," Azura murmured. "Anankos was once their protector, but by the kingdom's closing days..."

Lucina nodded thoughtfully. "Not dissimilar to Naga's place in Ylisse."

Azura stepped forward, song on her lips. The door flared with blue light, shuddering as either half slid into the wall - the past pushed aside.

The throne room was a long, rectangular chamber, with wings on either side flanking the central walk. Deep pools of water were scattered throughout, glistening with the same starlit hues as Valla's night sky. High above, the vaulted ceiling stretched into the upper reaches of the castle - the square peak at its center open to the sky. Just behind the throne's raised dais lay an immense tunnel opening, cut from the earth directly into the hall. Scaffolding and rubble littered the area - measures to keep the chamber from collapsing, or perhaps an attempt to seal the breach entirely.

Even that was not what immediately drew attention as the two entered - rather, the immense stone mask lurking within the tunnel. The thing was tilted downwards - the image of a man with lidded eyes, its surface cracked and worn.

Azura angled her lance, bare footfalls echoing through the hall as she approached. "The seal."

Lucina's eyes widened. After a moment's hesitation, she reached for her own mask, donning the familiar shield once more as she followed behind. "That... thing is Anankos?"

"Yes. He came for my mother, and..." she stopped before the throne, staring past to Anankos's slumbering form - gaze steely.

"She made this place his tomb."

Taking a breath, Azura held a high, unwavering note. The cracks along the mask pulsed in response, a ring of blue light materializing across its surface. Three sigils shone in a triangular formation around it, yet their light seemed to dim with each passing moment.

"As I thought, they've weakened more quickly," she murmured.

"I'm by your side, Azura," Lucina reassured, one hand on Falchion's hilt.

"Thank you," Azura said with a smile, before rolling her shoulders. "No time to waste."

And she sang.

_ "In the white light... a hand reaches through..." _

Ylisse was not particularly rife with dancing and merriment these days. Lucina's only real experience in the matter had been waking up to Inigo practicing on watch one moonless night. He'd sworn her to secrecy in a panic, which she supposed spoke for itself.

_ "A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two." _

Azura's performance held none of his misgivings. She spun and weaved with a poised grace Lucina had seen only in the most hardened swordsmen. Now that she considered the matter, Inigo's footwork was remarkably similar to a dance - the combat capabilities of her companions _ was _ something she was intimately familiar with.

_ "Waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand-new day..." _

Water spun from her fingertips like veils of silk, cascading in arcs and flowing in her wake. The golden pendant at her neck flared in time with the melody of the silent music she sang to.

_ "Sing with me a song, of birthrights and love, the light scatters to the sky above!" _

All at once, the waters surged to the call of her rising crescendo, blanketing the throne room in blue light. A thousand bubbles gleamed, suspended in the air like distant stars. The scene was no less than beautiful.

_ "Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone." _

Lucina hummed along absently, the hints of a smile revealing themselves. _ Lost in thoughts, all alone... _

And the sky collapsed, light fading as the waters receded from the chamber. Azura breathed deeply, leaning onto her lance for a moment before straightening out.

"Azura?" she called, reaching out her hand. "Are you-"

"Fine," she said, voice strong. "I've just been taxing myself more than usual. It's no concern."

Lucina frowned, but nodded regardless. "If you're certain." Past the throne, the uppermost sigil shone brightly once more, edges rippling like waves. "The first seal is restored."

Azura nodded, and closed her eyes.

_ "A burdened heart, sinks into the-" _

* * *

Falling was a bit of an art.

Corrin figured there must be a proper way to do it. Laying flat to dampen the blow, spreading your arms to protect your head, something logical like that.

Or perhaps one could opt for the dramatic approach. With the protection of her divine blood, she'd land feet-first in a crouch - crimson eyes glimmering with inner fire as her blade seared through the stonework. She'd stand tall, proclaiming something vaguely dramatic like _ "I am Corrin, Crux of Fate! What brings me to you in your hour of need, noble travelers?" _

...No, that was definitely too much Odin rubbing off on her.

Regardless, these were the musings of another Corrin - one with the benefit of hindsight and a warm cup of tea.

Instead, Corrin fell screaming.

Her descent was heralded in swirls of violet-blue light, the ground suddenly much closer than a bottomless canyon ought to be. She only barely caught a glance of azure hair before crashing into the other girl with an _ oof, _the wind knocked out of both parties. Corrin, being the top, forced herself up after several moments, red eyes meeting understandably-stunned gold as they both gasped for breath.

"Hi," she offered, before promptly turning to the side and vomiting.

The familiar hiss of a blade unsheathing sent her scurrying back to her feet, memories catching up with the motion.

_ "Where the hell am I?" _ she yelped, more fear than suited a Princess of Nohr bleeding through her words.

Two figures joined her in the towering throne room: the girl on the ground; steadily rising to her feet, and a swordsman; his golden blade leveled her way.

There was something about that blade.

Corrin flinched involuntarily.

Though speaking of which, she had a blade of her own - Ganglari, which had just-

Which had just...

Halfway through unsheathing them, Corrin let the sword fall to the ground with a clattering thud. Something burned in her heart.

"...Robin was right."

She had no idea where she was, she had no idea who these people were - could this have been planned? Surely Father had nothing to do with it, but Iago? Her siblings had never been fond of him, maybe...

The woman stepped forward tentatively, hand outstretched. "How did you come here?"

"I-" Corrin paused, rolling her tongue. The bitter taste of bile lingered. "I fell into the Bottomless Canyon. Who- what is this place?"

"Azura..." the swordsman started, but she glanced back at him, and after a moment he lowered his blade - though still drawn.

Azura stopped a breath away, golden eyes boring into her. Her hand hovered over her Corrin's arm. "You're injured."

Corrin looked down, eyeing the blood staining her armor. "It's, um-" she gasped for air shakily. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. "It's not mine?"

Something flickered in Azura's gaze, and without warning she wrapped her arms around her, pulling Corrin into a tight embrace. "It's alright," she murmured. "I'm with you."

Corrin did not cry. This surprised her as much as anyone - any of her siblings and a fair few retainers could testify she was an ugly crier. Her body shuddered, yet she leaned into this strange woman's comfortably warm arms and breathed.

Azura stepped back a few moments later, eyes still glowing with concern. "Are you alright, Corrin?"

She nodded, just managing a smile in response. "Y-yes, I think so. Better, at least. Thank you."

"Of course," she replied with steely confidence. "You would do the same for me."

"I, well-" she stammered, wringing her hands. "Thank you, again. But, um, Azura?" she inquired. "Can I ask how you know me?"

Azura opened her mouth to respond, though she seemed to slow down halfway there. "You don't..."

A genuine, fiery blush bloomed across her face, and she took a step back. "Please forgive me, I didn't realize-"

"No!" Corrin insisted, grabbing her hand. "I'm the one who should be apologizing - I forgot you! When did we- we must have been young, right? I lost most of my childhood memories, that's part of why Father sent me to the fortress-"

Azura squeezed her hand, a small (sad?) smile across her face. "I suppose I should introduce myself officially, then. My name is Azura."

"Oh, right," she smiled back. "I'm Corrin - you already know that. It's good to meet you, Azura. Again, that is."

A hiss of pain split through the room, and both women spun to the swordsman. He had turned away at some point, but now clutched his hand - Ganglari smoking at his feet.

"Corrin," the man grunted. "What manner of blade is this?"

She stepped forward and hesitantly picked the blade up herself. It still felt _ right _ in her hands, and that alone was enough to send a shiver down her spine. "A gift from my father, but... something's wrong with it. It _ pulled _ me down here - off the bridge..."

Azura gasped, eyes widening. "It what?" She spun to the swordsman. "Lucina, we're out of-"

_ CRACK. _

The sound cut through the chamber, bringing Corrin's attention to the back wall. A massive stone mask towered above the throne, a jagged, smoking fissure now running across its length.

Horror echoed in Azura's words.

"Oh no."

All at once, the hall was flooded with a _ roar _ of sound and force, violet flame seeping through the crack of the mask as Corrin staggered back at the sudden pressure. An echoing, grating laugh followed - surely not human, not even father could sound like _ that._

It was the mask that spoke, its malice seeping into Corrin's bones.

"CONTEMPTIBLE VERMIN. YOU TRULY BELIEVED _ I _ COULD BE SEALED BY HUMAN HANDS?"

Shadowy forms manifested in rows across the room - fires without light, outlines without substance.

"BRING CORRIN TO ME," the mask bellowed. "KILL THE REST."

"Lu-!" Azura started, but Lucina had already leaped in front of Azura, blade in a defensive stance. Azura raised her lance high, radiating blue light like a tidal wave washing the shore away.

_ "A veil falls away without a-!" _

_ "Silence." _

A ring of violet light pulsed around Azura and she clutched at her throat, eyes wide. The lead phantom stepped forward - voice and form distorted - clutching a rod in one hand and a tome in the other.

_ "On behalf of my king, I welcome you to our hidden kingdom." _ She raised one hand, and in an instant the twang of a dozen drawn bowstrings echoed through the chamber. _ "Fear not, for in death you too shall serve the great Anankos." _

A dozen arrows fired, and a dozen arrows were met with a wordless scream - Azura's strange magic inhibited but not smothered entirely as the projectiles shattered in a wave of force. Azura spun on her heel, pushing the others forward. Corrin wasted no time, Azura leading them towards the exit while Lucina covered their rear, trading blows with any phantoms that drew too close. Corrin found herself at Azura's side, the muscle memory of years of training all too quickly applied as blade and lance cleaved through shadow. Ganglari pulsed comfortably in her grasp.

_ "Impressive, but meaningless. You will not escape Castle-" _

The great doors slammed shut, Azura gasping for breath as she leaned against them. Lucina spun towards her, voice returned to its natural tone. "Azura, you know this fortress. What is our path?"

Azura panted for a moment before responding. "We'll make our way out onto the ziggurat walk, and then..."

Corrin chuckled wearily. "I don't suppose there's another canyon we can jump into?"

Mouth a thin line, Azura murmured thoughtfully. "Perhaps."

The doors shuddered, and Azura leaped forward, glancing back to them before taking off down one of the halls. Lucina nodded to her before the two followed in pursuit.

If she hadn't heard the place consistently referred to as a castle, Corrin would've assumed _ labyrinth. _ Each twisting stone passage resembled the last, and the lack of presence from their pursuers only made her more anxious to escape.

"There!" Azura shouted after several minutes as they turned down another hall. Ahead, stone steps rose to meet a triangular archway, sunlight glinting through the gloom. Hot on her tail, Corrin yelped in pain as an arrow dug into her shoulder. The phantoms had caught up to them, a squadrons-worth of archers and knights. Another group flooded through the exit, mages and swordsmen barring their path.

Azura looked to each of them in turn. "We're going to cut through. After that, whatever happens, _ please _ trust me."

Lucina nodded wordlessly, mouth knit in grim determination. Corrin shook her head in kind.

As one, they charged the gate. Silent as they were, the soldiers had evident cohesion, the swordsmen taking point to shield the spellcasters. She figured Xander had whipped her into something of a capable fighter, but there was no 'three tap rule' or 'one good hit' here.

It was cramped. It was chaotic. And it was only as she ducked a sweeping blade and spun Ganglari's grip in her hand - driving them into the stomach of the phantom behind her - that it truly _clicked._

They were fighting for their lives.

She found few opportunities to keep an eye on the others, but from time to time Lucina burst into view, cutting an arrow from the sky or deflecting a blow meant for Corrin or Azura as if gifted with supernatural prescience. She, at least, seemed more than accustomed to a melee like this. Though the long moments felt closer to hours, they quickly pushed forward as the shadowy ranks thinned. Save the arrow Corrin had taken before (still twinging unpleasantly at her back, though the adrenaline must have been helping there), the others seemed unharmed. As one, they emerged out onto the surface of the castle - a great sloping staircase ending at-

Corrin laughed in horror. "I was joking!"

Azura turned back to respond, but instead shouted, eyes wide. "DOWN!"

None of them hesitated, and a noxious burning smell flooded the air as a jagged beam of violet lightning cut through the sky above them, angled from the top of the castle. Looming atop its peak was A DRAGON.

Corrin expressed this verbally to the best of her ability. "A DRAGON?!"

The creature was coiled atop Gyges's apex, pale serpentine form wreathed in the same violet flames as the human phantoms. The thick tendrils trailing from its head flared in time with its four wings, crackling with electricity as its maw opened once more-

The group practically slid down the stairs, Corrin dropping to the ground at their end just as Lucina tackled Azura to the earth. The beam flew high once more, instead _ vaporizing _ one of the countless small islands floating above the void before them. Turning back, soldiers flowed out of Gyges - snipers and sorcerers, the one from before at their helm. Corrin could swear her grin was visible through the fog.

"Jump," Azura declared breathlessly.

Lucina's blade flashed once more, absorbing a bolt of shadowflame. "Together?"

"Together," Corrin agreed. But first...

She breathed. No time to hesitate - she could almost _feel_ the dragon readying another attack, as if the air itself were a dragon vein. Corrin raised Ganglari high - heart beating, edge poised, blade humming - and chucked it forward. The violet blade vanished into the abyss.

_ See how you like it, _ she thought ruefully, though her hands felt uncomfortably empty.

She was bereft of time to ruminate on the sensation. Azura leaped into the void, and Lucina followed quickly. Taking a breath, shutting her eyes, she jumped.

Falling was almost like flying, really. _In an entirely different scenario,_ Corrin pondered as she felt the world rushed past her, _this might actually be fun._

She supposed these were just the sort of thoughts you had when facing your possibly-imminent demise. She was coping!

"Moro, Genbu, Seiryu, Byakko." Azura chanted somewhere below her. Corrin squinted her eyes open, spotting Azura clutching her lance in one hand and pendant in the other. "Ryujin, Suzaku, Typhon-"

_ Another dragon _ plunged from the mists, red light shining through its black scales. Corrin stifled a scream - dragon-induced panic with a side of religious turmoil. She recognized that head, that was...

"Wrong god!" Lucina shouted over the road of their descent.

The Dusk Dragon's maw gaped, his shadow falling overhead. Azura angled her lance down, water blooming in her wake, her song a desperate prayer.

_ "Sing with me a song, of birthrights and love, the light scatters to-!" _

* * *

It was dark.

That was-

Corrin quickly lost her train of thought, flailing her arms upwards through the blackness as she realized _she was drowning._

Someone grasped her forearms tightly and pulled her from the water. Corrin flashed Lucina a grateful smile before they both collapsed to hands and knees, coughing into the sands and gasping for breath greedily. Azura stood nearby, staring silently into the lake they'd emerged from. Not the canyon - had Azura done that? Redirected their current, so to speak?

Corrin looked up to a blue sky. She'd never seen the sun shine so bright...

"We're in Hoshido," she realized, gasping - not from lack of air, this time.

"Azura," Lucina murmured, turning to her. "What do we do now?"

Azura breathed shakily, eyes shut as she gripped her lance tight.

"We're running out of time."

* * *

"Hey, you. You're finally awake," a vaguely familiar voice murmured nearby.

Robin blearily blinked his eyes open, only to slam them shut with notably more vigor as Leo's smug smile faded into view. His back dug into the stiff mattress in a feeble attempt to allow the earth to claim him.

"Fuck."

"Don't look so dour," he chuckled. "It's not a cell this time."

Carefully, Robin began to ease his eyes open. The fact that he seemed to be awakening in a cozy - if not particularly spacious bedchamber _ was _ already a markable improvement to his previous encounter with Leo. Cloak still wrapped snug around him, tome resting on the nightstand - just far enough he'd have to stretch to reach, of course giving Leo time to strike with the tome he was thumbing through at his side.

"Alright Leo," he began, sitting up to lean against the headboard. He smirked (more of a tense grimace, really) as Leo's fingers twitched. "What's your- actually, better question. Where's Anna?"

Leo sighed. "Sorting out the incompetent louts in inventory. It's a shame we don't have a better... working relationship. Her people could turn the war effort around."

"Yeah, no surprise there," Robin admitted. "Considering you, well... imprisoned her and seized her land."

"Well, if it were in my hands..." he scoffed back. "In any case, the reason you're not in chains. I have something to ask of y-"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," an oily voice interrupted, its owner oozing into the room in a similarly grotesque fashion.

Robin's eyes widened as he leaned forward on the bed, voice dropping to an astonished whisper. "...I burnt that guy's face off."

"Iago," Leo grimaced, simultaneously answering Robin's own question and confirming that he was _ far _ from making Leo's 'Top Ten Most Hated Folks in the General Vicinity'. "Your habit of slithering in at inopportune moments never fails to surprise."

"Ah, I'm certain King Garon would not have named me Grand Tactician if it didn't!" he chuckled. "Which, for those keeping track, Your Highness, means here - or any other of the hundred fortresses under my command, _ I outrank you_."

Iago sniffed, as if something besides himself smelled rotten. "What's this then? I will not be overseeing a charity case at this critical juncture in-" he paused, and Robin could feel his eyes glaring at him from behind that golden mask. "Hmh. Certainly not one of mine..."

"_My tactician, _" Leo cut in, "was traveling with my sister when she was captured by the Hoshidans. Of course, he didn't see anything useful - much like another tactician I'm familiar with."

Iago cackled in that way villains do - clearly Leo was small-fry when it came to the depths of Nohr's depravity. "Prince Leo, you should know as well as anyone that a scrying spell is only so effective. What with the arcane runoff from the canyon and the storm... it's truly no surprise Hoshido was able to snag her without a trace."

"Of course, Grand Tactician," Leo replied, words thick with sincerity. "Though, as Grand Tactician I suppose you'll have to report to Camilla when she returns. I'm sure we both understand who she will hold accountable for the lack of progress."

"Well," Iago started hastily. "I suppose no one is truly at fault here. I told His Majesty from the start, the girl was simply ill-prepared!"

_ Ah, _ Robin realized. _ Not just a villain, but a coward. _

_ Still, a bit too reminiscent of Father. _

There he went with the baseless knowledge again. Honestly, he was surprised he hadn't ruminated on forgotten family - most of his attempts at remembering faces from the past turned up nothing (perhaps the faintest echo of blue eyes). Did he have family somewhere, worried sick? Siblings? A mother? A fa-

His skin crawled.

Granted, that may have been due to Iago's pestilent aura departing the chamber.

"Okay, now I'm actually curious," he admitted, looking to Leo as he watched the door click shut. "What's your game here?"

Leo rounded on him, singular brow angled enough to convey his continued displeasure with the situation. "Corrin's party and your companion tell me she accepted you into her service. So," he continued, "here's my 'game', Robin. You get the Nohrian army into Hoshido to rescue my sister, and _I_ don't execute you for military negligence or treason."

* * *

**"but tyrux!" you cry out. "why does iago drop his infamous line, 'i'm afraid that's not possible'? it only barely suits the context of the scene!"**

**to you, dear reader, I say this: you assume iago _doesn't_ stand beside doorways for forty five minutes waiting for the opportune moment to burst into the room and announce what is and is not possible, only to get too excited and say his line early.**

**As usual, here's the link to our discord server: discord .gg/9XG3U7a**

**Next up is Chapter 7 - Hiraeth. Mostly fluff, I promise! Well, at least some fluff.**


	7. Hiraeth

_**Hiraeth**_

* * *

"Ah. Right."

Robin made a clean sweep of the room. His tome was on the nightstand, Brynhildr at Leo's belt. There were no windows to be seen in the fortress chamber _(smart)_, and the only door lay behind the prince in question - the one 'asking' for his help under threat of execution, to clarify.

Considering he wasn't eager to sheer through solid stone again anytime soon, Robin opted to gamble with the diplomatic solution. "Why me?"

Leo lowered himself into a chair at his bedside, crossing one leg over the other. "You're the 'genius tactician' from another world, are you not? You've proven your capabilities. Leaving you to rot in another cell, or the alternative, would be a tremendous waste."

Robin nodded thoughtfully. He was under no illusion that this was much better than the cage, considering the bulk of the Nohrian army was feasibly nearby or en route. Though that still begged the question of why Leo considered it a safe gamble to trust _him,_ especially with his sister's safety.

Best to feel out the situation more.

"Don't get me wrong," Robin said. "I'd rather be here than, well-" he gestured to the air, "-the alternative. But what stops you and Grand Tactician over there from handling this?" He chuckled to himself. "Two's a dynamic duo, three's a crowd."

Leo's nose wrinkled in response. "Ideally, that won't be the case. I'm sure you've noticed, but Iago is not exactly..."

"Reliable? Trustworthy? The sort of person you want in any conceivable leadership position?"

Leo turned away quickly, his tall collar masking an audible snort. "Regardless," he said after a moment. "If we're to be working together, you need to be brought up to speed. Queen Mikoto erected a magical barrier some fifteen years ago, spanning the plains just beyond the Bottomless Canyon. Any Nohrian who crosses it loses the will to fight, but you..." Leo looked to him with a grin. "You aren't Nohrian."

Robin frowned for a moment, mulling over Leo's words.

"You know," he finally concluded. "Your sister is a lot nicer than you."

Leo sighed dramatically. "Let me guess. You were already planning to save her anyway."

"Alas, your sinister methods of coercion are wasted on me. Though..." he trailed off, finger tapping the bedframe absently. "I didn't account for having an army's worth of backup. I can probably work with that..."

The squeak of Leo's chair as he stood jarred from his rumination. "I'd suggest you work it out quickly. What I said to Iago was not in jest - Camilla already had one axe to grind after you took down Beruka in your escape."

"Hah. Knew that was overkill."

Privately, Robin wondered where being ground to a bloody pulp fell between 'swift and painless' versus 'long, excruciatingly painful'.

"You have an office in the chamber below," Leo said, having paused on his way to the door. "It's been supplied with the basics - Nohrian history, army composition, Hoshidan geography, but I will remain available to consult on any matters more specific or..." he glanced back, giving the hallway a thorough sweep. "Sensitive."

"Robin nodded sagely. "I suppose I'll get to it. Maybe you could send a sandwich or two-"

"Though come to think of it," he continued, turning around again. "It would be prudent to provide you with details on local supply routes, not to mention convoy loads, speed of travel... military inventory too, of course." His finger raised to the air as he paced in the doorway. "There's also the matter of Hoshidan troops lying in wait immediately across the border. We've sent wyvern riders to scout but the storm is still far too dense to-"

"Leo," Robin interrupted. "She's going to be fine."

Leo ran a hand across his face. "Right. Of course. I'm rambling." He gave a swift, stiff nod. "Best of luck, Robin." The door clicked shut, murmured half-thoughts lingering in Leo's wake.

To be completely honest with himself, Robin hadn't meant to lie. Getting out of bed and throwing himself into work on a proper strategic conundrum was exactly the sort of thinking he just _knew_ he loved. Sword beats axe, keep fliers away from archers, pairs fight stronger together. That stuff made sense - a piece for every puzzle, a key for every lock. Suffice to say, it was much preferable than slowing down enough to start sorting through the countless thoughts and emotions he'd been pushing aside throughout his lifetime (a notable degree, considering).

_Yes,_ he thought to himself. _That's a good plan._

Instead, as Leo's footsteps echoed down the hall, he collapsed back onto the bed with a sigh.

The fact of the matter was this: he'd failed.

He'd failed, and Corrin had paid the price.

_Those who forget history are doomed to repeat it._

He could've done something - scrutinized Hans, weaved some sort of wind spell, suggested they hold until the storm eased up. Not let her walk onto that abominable excuse of a bridge with that gods-forsaken sword.

Instead, he'd collapsed, too stricken by nightmarish memory to raise a finger. He had more names now, for more faces. Lissa, Maribelle, _Emmeryn-_

He shook his head. _Gods, _he was tired.

But somehow, an entire kingdom was counting on him now (two, even, from a certain point of view).

Corrin was counting on him.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Robin pushed his thoughts into the darkness once more, doing his best to forget about the key in his hand.

* * *

Objective 1: Talk to Anna.

Clearly, everyone was under the impression the Hoshidan forces had nabbed Corrin. He must've been the only one close enough to see what had really happened - which was good for him not getting actually-executed, at least. But Leo had seemed completely certain that she was in Hoshido, and alive, so clearly he knew something Robin didn't. That was the only reasonable conclusion to draw, because the alternative was unacceptable - the alternative was that a string of miscommunication and bad info had convinced everyone Corrin was in enemy custody instead of dead at the bottom of-

_Look who's rambling now._

Regardless. Anna was trustworthy, and Anna was cooperating with the Nohrians (for now), so she should be able to fill in any information Robin didn't have. Maybe the _Hoshidans_ had broken out some experimental wind magic, with one of those scrolls? There were few better hostages to have while on the brink of war than enemy royalty, even if you were 'The Good Guys'.

Though, that also led him to another point of interest - Corrin's father was King Garon the warmonger, and he'd given Corrin that sword. That cursed, evil, any-and-every-descriptor-for-just-plain-_wrong_ sword. So, had he been trying to dispose of her, or...

Well. All the more reason he needed more information, urgently.

That train of thought seemed to have lasted him long enough to spill out into the fort courtyard. Hardened earth spanned the space between thick stone walls, the grounds littered with Nohrian troops at work - training, transporting supplies, relaying orders. With this kind of force assembled, combined with Iago's mention of at least a hundred more like it... no wonder Hoshido had opted towards putting off a conflict for as long as possible.

Still walking forward, he was beginning to realize he didn't know where the storeroom actually _was_ just as he nearly slammed into one of the soldiers in question.

"Oh, sorry," he exclaimed, "Uh, could you by any chance point me towards the storeroom?"

Correction: this towering, armored figure was _definitely_ someone in a leadership position. They wore an intricate set of heavy black plate, etched with gold. Their helmet bore the traditional degree of Nohrian menace, glaring down at him through a thin T-shaped opening. Jagged dragon's wings flanked the sides, which made sense, considering the wyvern they seemed to have just dismounted. The creature was immense, coated in armor and thick black scales. Its ruby eyes narrowed with an uncomfortable degree of intelligence as it caught sight of him, snorting a gust of hot air from its snout.

The wyvern knight stared for a moment longer, before pointing one armored gauntlet across the courtyard, where a cellar opening spiraled away beneath the fortress.

Robin nodded hastily. "Right, thank you, I'll be on my-"

The wyvern growled, and wow, that was a _truly_ blood-chilling sound. It flashed its pearly white teeth and snapped at the open air in his direction. The knight murmured something softly, turning around to lay a hand on the beast's head. Their shoulders and neck were lined with thick white fur, and a long, wicked-looking axe hung at their back-

_Ohh._

Robin made it a solid four paces across the courtyard before the knight called out to him. "Tactician."

He turned around slowly, swallowing. "Yes?"

"Oh, don't look so dour," she laughed, helmet tucked beneath one arm. "You have your duties to attend to, hm?" The wyvern snorted behind her, and she continued to scratch its neck. "Well, run along now on those legs of yours. Hopefully, by the time Corrin has returned to us..." she paused, flashing an oppressively sweet grin. "...they're still attached."

Robin didn't look back as he sped away from Princess Camilla of Nohr as quickly as was appropriate.

* * *

"Lilith, make sure one of the mages heads this way to freeze the fresh produce, we're not getting more of that anytime soon. _The rest of you,_" Anna said, glaring to the remaining sweating, wide-eyed laborers who were very evidently not up to Anna's standards. "Do whatever she tells you to do."

The blue-haired woman nodded, turning to the others and doling out orders in soft tones. Robin was pretty sure he heard one of them sigh in relief.

The storeroom was about the size Robin would expect from a moderate fortress, but the preparations had clearly turned it into a labyrinthine, unorganized mess before Anna had gotten involved. It was respectable progress for only a day's work - half the chamber had clearly designated walkways, and only a few swords were still mixed in with farming implements (which did beg the question of why those were there in the first place).

He nodded appreciatively as Anna peeled away from her work, wiping her brow. "You've been busy."

"I know I've been away from the merchantry business for awhile, but I _swear. _Half these kids can't tell a Fimbulvetr from a Nosferatu!" she bemoaned. Robin figured it would be poor timing to mention he didn't know what a Fimbulvetr was either. "I'm half-tempted to call in a few favors from my sisters, get some real workers in here." She put her chin in her hands, taking a seat on one of the many varieties of crates to choose from.

"So, working under the enemy for the greater good, huh?" Robin rifled through one of the nearby crates, lifting out a blue tome lined with gold. _No way,_ was this ice magic? He flipped it open, raising one hand towards the wall-

Anna cleared her throat. "This is the part where I get to say 'I told you so.'"

"Alright, look," he shot back, dropping the tome. "The fact is, it worked and nobody's-"

"Ah-ah," Anna interrupted, raising a finger. "You already used that one."

Robin sighed in defeat. "I'm an amnesiac, Anna. I don't have much material to work with."

She rolled her eyes. "Not to mention, 'it worked' is a stretch." She gestured to their surroundings. "It's a miracle they didn't execute the both of us after-"

Her expression softened. "What exactly happened?"

"Bad memory," Robin answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm alright." Anna eyed him for a moment, but didn't press as he continued. "More importantly, questions. Where are we, and where's Corrin?"

"Still along the Bottomless Canyon, a bit further south. After, well," she bit her lip. "We fell back, and before long the entire royal family was on top of us. They were still figuring out what to do about you and I before Prince Leo got word she was in Shirasagi - the Hoshidan capital." She grinned, eyebrows raised. "You _actually_ got him to argue on our behalf."

Robin waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry, I've got a read on him - if he kills me, it'll be to my face. Probably with an evil one-liner. Chances are I was safer snoozing for-" he paused as his stomach rumbled uncomfortably. _Somebody better cough up those sandwiches._

Anna shrugged. "A few days, maybe. You were in and out of it."

_"A few days?"_

"Robin," she said, staring deep into his eyes. "I say this to you as your friend. Buy some sleeping draughts. Preferably from me."

"I get plenty of-"

"Ten hours. Across _four days._"

"My perfectly functional lifestyle is _completely irrelevant_ to this conversation!" Robin exclaimed, punctuating each word with the jab of his finger. "We shall now," he pressed on, hand raised to halt Anna's rebuttal, "return to discussing important, mission-critical matters. For example - how did Corrin get from the Bottomless Canyon to Hoshido?"

Anna cocked her head incredulously. "You're the one who saw her get captured, you tell me."

"That's the thing," Robin said, hand on his chin. "She wasn't captured. That sword, Ganglari? It pulled her into the Bottomless Canyon."

Some crates clattered in the distance. Anna choked, dropping the waterskin she had apparently procured before snagging it in her other hand. _"What?"_

Robin reached out, taking a sip himself. "You know how she survived."

Anna's expression shifted into something unreadable, lost in thoughts for several seconds. Finally, she spoke in a low voice. "I can't tell you."

"Come on," he grinned. "We're friends, aren't we?"

She looked confused for a moment before shaking her head. "No, you don't- I _can't_ tell you." Her eyes bore into his, attempting to communicate what her words could not.

Robin faltered as he realized he'd never heard Anna speak in this raw, genuine tone.

His smile fell.

"So, this thing you know that you can't talk about - it's bad."

She hummed noncommittally in response.

"Corrin told me that her father gave her the sword. King Garon. Does that make sense to you?"

Anna exhaled. "Yeah. It's coming together now." She stood, rolling her shoulders. "We need to find her."

"Well Anna," he said, mustering another easy grin as he rose to meet her. "It's your lucky day."

"I have a plan."

* * *

Hoshido was, well...

_Wow._

She'd never seen anything like it.

The lake they'd emerged from was nestled within a peaceful, forested glade. Verdant shrubbery dotted the shoreline, the brush growing thick beneath the shade of both familiar sights and vibrant, twisting trees. A lone wooden pier jutted out over the water, and rows of snow-capped mountains towered on the horizon. She breathed deep, tasting the cool breeze wafting across the shoreline and the crisp scent of pine drifting from the forest. And the sky. The _sky._

The sky was impossibly, beautifully blue. Puffy white clouds drifted lazily across its expanse, and to the east the sun rose high, casting great swathes of gold across the scenery. Glittering beams of light shone down upon the lake, radiating as though the water itself were divinely blessed.

Compared to a life in Nohr... well, Corrin could begin to imagine why people might grow jealous of such splendor.

It was nothing less than _beautiful._

It was enough to forget herself, for a moment.

She was a princess of Nohr. In Hoshido. The kingdom they were all but at war with. Unarmed, no less, and just after-

She spun to the others. Azura had turned away from the lake, and Lucina stood nearby - seemingly as transfixed by the landscape as she'd been.

"Azura," Corrin said, voice quivering unbidden as the events of the last hour caught up with her all too quickly. "What... what was that? There were islands, and _dragons,_ and..." she trailed off, the absurdity of it all ringing in her mind despite the fact she'd seen it firsthand. "That phantom called it Va-"

"STOP!" Azura shrieked, and Corrin's mouth slammed shut as Azura's piercing golden gaze flooded her vision, arms grasping her shoulders tightly.

"You can't speak of it. Don't mention details, don't try to tell anyone else, and _don't speak its name._" Her eyes blazed desperately. _"Promise me."_

Corrin let out a breath she hadn't known she was still holding, gently grasping Azura's hands and lowering them off her shoulders.

"I promise," she said softly. She knew she meant it.

Azura exhaled, taking a step back as the tension eased from her rigid body. "I'm sorry. You - both of you," she said, looking to both her and Lucina. "You share my burden now. I can't even begin to explain how painful it is, to want to say something, _anything,_ but-"

She paused, silence washing over the shoreline, before speaking again in a small voice.

"I never wanted that. I'm sorry."

Corrin knew she didn't fully understand the gravity of what weighed on Azura, but anyone could recognize a friend in need. Stepping forward, she met Azura's golden gaze once more.

"Azura, I never could have escaped that place alone. If it weren't for you both, I... I don't know what would've happened." She reached out and squeezed her hand. "You saved my life. Keeping quiet is the least I can do. Besides," she said, smiling broadly. "If we're all in this together, we have to be friends, right?"

"I chose this path," Lucina affirmed, stepping forward to Azura's side. "I would not fail you by skirting the weight of this burden now. We shall bear it together," she said, joining in with a small smile of her own. "As friends."

Azura looked between them for a moment, seemingly at a loss for words. Finally, she smiled weakly, a bit of color beginning to return to her face. "Thank you. Both of you."

Corrin gave her hand a final squeeze before releasing it. "You would do the same for us."

Azura looked ready to say something more, but her eyes suddenly widened. "We're all still soaked! Here, let me..."

With a soft hum and a wave, each droplet of water rose from their bodies, any moisture sucked dry from fabric. They shimmered there in the air for a moment, before glistening in the morning light and evaporating - like tiny dying stars.

Corrin let out a short laugh of amazement. "Wow. That's a useful trick."

"I come and go through here often," Azura said. She laughed softly, the sound echoing across the water. "There's only so many times you can pretend you fell in the lake."

Grinning back, Corrin opened her mouth to reply, but stopped to look Lucina's way as she stepped towards her. The still-masked woman reached to her belt, offering a light brown flask. "For your wound."

"Oh!" Corrin exclaimed, suddenly reacquainted with the piercing ache in her shoulder. Not to mention just how _exhausted_ she was. "Thank you, Lucina," she yawned, tipping her head back and grimacing at the bitter sting of the vulnerary.

Azura yawned as well, rolling her shoulders. Lucina raised a hand to her face, yet even she wasn't safe.

"You're familiar with the terrain, Azura," she managed after a moment, rubbing her nose beneath her mask. "Is there somewhere nearby we may recuperate?"

Azura nodded, gesturing towards the treeline. "I'll take you to my home. Follow me."

Corrin noticed the way she hesitated on the word 'home', but held her tongue.

She led them down a winding trail through the forest; the narrow path marked by scattered stones. Birdsong echoed from the canopy as they walked, and Corrin smiled upwards as they greeted the sunrise with their chirping harmonies.

After several minutes the group emerged at the back of, well, Corrin figured it was some sort of manor. Built of red and white wood, it sat atop a stone foundation and stretched well into the distance either way she looked. They must have been at a side entrance - a large raised deck led to a set of ornate doors, well-shaded although it was clear of the forest. Corrin glanced up, curious just how-

Manor was _not_ the right word. It was built from wood rather than stone, but _castle_ was much more suitable. The towering structure boasted countless floors, their blue-green tiling vanishing into the clouds. She knew Hoshidan architecture had its differences from Nohrian styles, but this was something else altogether. Where Castle Krakenburg rested in the shadowed heart of Nohr, this fortress seemed built to pierce the heavens themselves.

Azura strode on undaunted, pushing one of the great doors open and gesturing for them to follow. Sparse white walls and vaulted hallways stretched into the distance within, and Azura weaved through them with instinctive ease. Though the place was certainly strange, something about the smooth wooden floors and warm torchlight gave it this comforting, homely sense. _Which is ironic,_ Corrin pondered as they walked, _considering I couldn't be further from home right now._

If she was being honest, the floors did most of the work. _Gods_ were they preferable compared to the freezing stones of Krakenburg, or the Northern Fortress. Not to mention The Place That Shall Not Be Named.

"This architecture reminds me of Chon'sin," Lucina offered. "I was never given the opportunity to visit, but I knew it through books and paintings."

"Chon'sin?" Corrin said, the pronunciation strange on her tongue. "I've never heard of it. Is it near Hoshido, then?"

Lucina shook her head as they started up a flight of stairs. "Not exactly. It's... a long story."

"If you say so," Corrin shrugged in response. "Though speaking of, where exactly are we? Do you have family here, Azura?" It might've been a good idea to ask that _before_ wandering into a Hoshidan castle, but she trusted Azura. They must've met at Castle Krakenburg before she'd left for the Northern Fortress, right? Maybe Azura's parents had been visiting Hoshidan nobility, or something - before the war broke out. Corrin was about to open her mouth to inquire further, but Azura suddenly raised her hand at an intersection. The group fell to a halt, and Azura glanced down both hallways before gesturing them forward silently.

"Azura?" Corrin said, voice dropping to a much lower tone. "Are we supposed to be sneaking around?"

She frowned in response. "I'd like to avoid unwanted attention. I don't think the ninja have noticed us yet, so they must be-"

"Ah," Lucina exclaimed, nodding in understanding. "This is Castle Shirasagi, then. I agree, it would be best to discuss our situation in private before-"

"We're in _Shirasagi?" _Corrin hissed in alarm. "Azura, I'm-"

_"Die already!"_

Corrin's heart leapt to her throat, and she didn't hesitate to throw herself against the wall as Azura and Lucina did the same.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Silence hung for a long moment. Corrin looked to Azura, who raised one finger in a shushing motion.

"Allow me!" the voice cried out again. "No, that's not... allow _me!"_

A boy that looked to be about Leo's age turned the corner. He wore strange clothing - reminiscent of the Hoshidan soldiers she'd seen at the canyon, and his long gray hair was tied back in a ponytail. His face seemed contorted in a strange grimace, but it vanished as he caught sight of them.

"Oh!" the Hoshidan exclaimed, hastily crossing his arms nonchalantly. "Hey, Azura. Where have you-?"

His surprised gaze jumped between the three of them before he reached for the object slung across his back - an ornate white bow. His eyes narrowed as he drew it back, an arrow of light manifesting to match its ethereal bowstring.

"You've got one chance, Nohrians," he growled. "Step away from my sister, before I _make you."_

Azura lunged forward, arms raised. "Takumi, let me expl-"

"Lower your bow, sir," Lucina ordered. "I do not wish to harm you."

The sound of a blade unsheathing echoed through the hall. Takumi swiveled to the right, aiming low. Lucina's blade flashed in a golden arc, the luminous arrow dissipating instantly on impact.

Takumi's eyebrows shot up. "How did you-?"

With a thud, the nearest door slammed open. The masked man within lowered his leg, while raising a pair of jagged throwing stars. "Lord Takumi."

"Saizo!" Takumi exclaimed. "You need to warn the others. There could be more Nohrians in the castle."

Saizo's eyes (er, singular eye) narrowed in Azura's direction. "Someone must have led them inside."

Takumi looked between the two of them with a suddenly bewildered expression. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying-"

The floor creaked suddenly as a set of boards slid away. Another ninja leaped out of the hidden passageway, rapidly taking in the standoff. His violet eyes widened as he met hers. "Princess Corrin?"

Corrin gasped in recognition. "Kaze, right? Are the others safe too?"

He nodded swiftly. "Thanks to you, we returned to Hoshido safely. To my knowledge, they are well." He looked towards Saizo, who grunted in affirmation.

"The attack on the Flame Tribe was routed. No casualties."

"I bet it was a distraction," Takumi offered. "Draw our forces away while the Nohrians snuck into the capital."

"What's this about Nohrians?" another voice interjected. The new speaker turned the bend, revealing a woman with short red hair. She held some sort of lance, and her red-and-white armor was scuffed and torn in several places.

She paused for a moment, taking in the scene. "...What's going on here?"

Takumi spun towards her. "Hinoka! The Nohrians have infiltrated Shirasagi!"

"We're not invaders!" Azura all-but shouted.

Takumi tilted his head. "Oh," he said, lowering his bow. "Why didn't you say so?"

Azura stifled a groan, running one hand across her face.

"Big sister!" a young voice called from the way Hinoka had come. "Y-you should really let me take a look at your-"

The short, pink-haired girl skidded to a halt in the intersection, yelping in shock. "W-what?"

"Sakura, stay behind me," Hinoka said, patting her head. "You, in the mask!" she cried, raising her lance in a defensive stance. "Lower your sword!"

"...My apologies," Lucina stammered, confusion evident even behind the mask as she sheathed her blade. "I meant only to defend Lady Azura."

"Azura?" Sakura asked, stepping out from behind Hinoka. "Wh-where have you been?"

Her frown deepened as she shut her eyes. "It's a very long story..."

"Is everyone alright?" a gruff voice called. The man stepping into the hallway towered over the others, largely due to the immense mane of brown hair flowing out from his crimson helmet. One hand fell to the blade sheathed at his side.

"Lord Ryoma-"

"Big brother-"

"Uh, we're fine!" Corrin squeaked. All eyes turned to her. "I think we're fine, right?"

Ryoma's hand fell off the katana's hilt instantly. "Corrin?"

Corrin cocked her head in response. "You know me?"

"Alright, enough!" Takumi exclaimed. "Will someone _please_ explain what's going on here?"

A gasp echoed from the far end of the hallway.

Turning, Corrin caught sight of a woman in an elegant white dress, a pointed golden star rising from her long black hair. She stepped forward slowly, wide brown eyes locked with her own.

Silence hung over the group. Takumi looked about ready to break it, but Ryoma laid a hand on his shoulder.

Finally, the woman stopped before her. She was shaking, one hand raised as if to touch her, yet it hung still in the air.

She spoke, in a very small voice.

"Corrin?"

"Hello!" she said, voice laden with worry and a fair bit of confusion. "Er, are you someone else I've-?"

Her question was cut off as the woman lunged forward almost violently, arms wrapped tight around her. "Corrin," she gasped, body wracked with sobs as she buried her face in Corrin's shoulder. "I cannot believe- I never thought-" she choked out, loosening her grip and pulling back to meet Corrin's gaze. Her eyes watered, yet she beamed uncontrollably. "I am so, _so_ happy to see you again. My sweet daughter."

Corrin gaped, managing a choked murmur that sounded something like "What?"

She watched, with painstaking clarity, as the light died in the woman's eyes.

"Mother," Ryoma interrupted, laying a hand on her shoulder. "We should discuss this elsewhere."

She released her grip, blinking her eyes. "Of course. Forgive me, Corrin. I will... I will explain everything."

An unbearably awkward silence hung over the procession as Ryoma led them through Shirasagi's halls. Kaze flashed Corrin a sympathetic glance, and when next she looked he and Saizo were gone. While Ryoma stared forward resolutely, Hinoka seemed to be undergoing a whirlwind of emotions - gaze locked on Corrin one moment and frantically looking anywhere else the next.

Corrin wrung her hands. She wanted to speak to her, but no words came.

Sakura stuck close behind, curling in on herself. Similarly, Lucina trailed Azura. She looked entirely out of her element, look of bewilderment perfectly mirrored by Takumi's.

Azura met Corrin's gaze just as she looked to her. She looked ready to say something, yet all she offered was a small smile. It felt equal parts comforting and sad.

Occasionally, the air was punctuated by the woman's sniffles.

Several minutes after descending another set of stairs, Ryoma stopped in front of another door. Rather than swinging open, it slid to the side, revealing some sort of sitting room. It had a clear view of the city proper, an interconnected network of Hoshidan architecture stretching out far below them. _I remember reading Shirasagi was on top of a mountain..._

The room itself was also nothing like its Nohrian counterpart. Rather than chairs and sofas, the room boasted an assortment of cushions and woven mats upon the floor. This must've been a regular occurrence for the family - they all took their spots quickly, and after a moment of standing awkwardly in the doorway, Azura gestured to a soft pink pillow at her side.

Lucina, looking just as uncomfortable as Corrin felt, settled for leaning against the wall.

After a long pause, the woman began to speak. "I don't even know where to begin..."

"Uhm," Corrin started. She felt strange, as though she were watching someone else speak. "What's your name?"

The woman stifled a laugh, though it didn't seem happy. "I.. I am Mikoto. Your mother."

Mother.

Her mother.

The queen of Hoshido was her-

Corrin couldn't help herself. She started giggling. Quietly, at first, though before long she had doubled over onto her hands and knees. Takumi looked away. Ryoma's eyes took on a concerned gleam.

"Corrin?" Mikoto asked. "Are you alright?"

It's just, so... funny!" Corrin gasped. "All this time, I've thought my mother was one of Father's concubines, like- like the rest of my siblings. That she didn't love me, or- or want me. But!" she exclaimed. "Now, now the queen of Hoshido is claiming to be my mother. And I don't- I don't even remember her face!"

Azura squeezed her arm tight, and Corrin realized she was crying.

Mikoto's eyes never left her, despite the crushed expression blossoming across her features.

"My poor Corrin," she murmured, though she didn't seem to have the stomach to reach out to her. "It's... a sad story. You were abducted by forces from Nohr when you were very young."

Corrin sucked in a breath, shaking her head. "No, no... King Garon is my father. Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise - they're my siblings!"

"Are those the Nohrian royals?" Ryoma interjected, voice low and resolute. "They're not your real family. I remember the day you were taken."

Ryoma closed his eyes, hints of anger beginning to drip through his demeanor as he spoke. "Our father was King Sumeragi Shirasagi. In those days, there were tensions between our kingdoms, but not war. Not," he said, gesturing towards the window. "Not like today."

Corrin spoke in a small voice. "What happened?"

Ryoma cocked his head. "Ah. They wouldn't have told you. King Garon lured our father to Cheve under false pretenses - a peace conference. Ha!" he scoffed, voice raised. "His real plan was to murder our father in cold blood. You were five years old when he kidnapped you."

She stared on, disbelieving, mind spinning a thousand miles a minute.

"You really don't remember any of this?" he sighed. "Not even a single memory?"

"No," she affirmed, shaking her head. "I only have the vaguest memories from my childhood. I lived in Windmire with my siblings, and then Father sent me to the Northern Fortress. It's built on a Dragon Vein that generates a protective barrier..."

"To keep you there," Ryoma said.

"No!" Corrin argued. "I... I was sick, and weak. I suffered from headaches, and..." she shook her head slowly, dispelling unpleasant thoughts. "There was... I lost a lot of my memories, so he sent me there to heal..."

Ryoma reached out a hand slowly. "Corrin. What I tell you is the truth. I am your older brother, Ryoma. This is your elder sister, Hinoka, and your younger siblings - Takumi and Sakura. King Garon lied to you."

"That's impossible," Corrin stated definitively. "He couldn't, he's my-"

_-the last time he'd visited her - maybe three, four... well, some amount of time ago._

_"This is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from another realm. With it at your side, you will crush the Hoshidan army with ease."_

_"Father... they're beaten. You want me to execute helpless prisoners?"_

_"This is Hans. No trouble will befall you in his company."_

_"You are MY CHILD. You do not DARE to defy me."_

Corrin's heart burned in her chest.

"He's my father," she murmured helplessly.

"I'm late for training," Takumi announced, rising to his feet.

"Takumi," Ryoma rumbled.

"I'm _late!"_ Takumi shot back. He left the room without another word.

"H-Hinoka," Sakura murmured a few moments later, tugging on her arm. "You r-really need someone to look at your wounds..."

Hinoka seemed to stir suddenly at her name, looking towards Sakura. She strode forward, coming to kneel directly in front of Corrin.

"I... I guess you don't remember me, huh?"

Corrin could see the tear tracks staining her face.

"But listen, Corrin, I- I need you to know. This is your home. I've been searching for you for so long, and- it might take some time, but if there's anything you need, our rooms are in the same hallway, and-"

Hinoka coughed, clearing her throat. "I'm so happy you're back. And we're going to be a family again, alright?"

She squeezed her shoulder and stood. Corrin's mouth hung open, but she couldn't think of a thing to say.

Sakura glanced Corrin's way, but broke eye contact quickly and hurried after Hinoka as she exited.

Finally, Corrin found her words, stumbling as they were. "I... need to think. About all of this."

Mikoto dipped her head, her expression solemn. "Ryoma can show you to your room."

The High Prince of Hoshido nodded, and Corrin stood silently.

The warm glow of the sun through the window only served to remind her just how far from home she was.

* * *

"Azura," Mikoto said, bringing her to pause as she rose to her feet. "Could I speak to you alone for a moment?"

Azura looked to the door Ryoma and Corrin had just exited through. Lucina still leaned against the wall nearby, mouth a thin line. Azura nodded silently, and Lucina hesitated a moment before turning to leave.

"Swordsman," Mikoto called. "What is your name?"

Lucina bowed her head. "You may call me Marth, milady."

"Thank you for all you have done, Marth," she said earnestly. "Someone will show you to a room of your own."

She nodded stiffly, expression halfway between a stoic frown and a grateful smile. "You have my thanks, Queen Mikoto." She stepped outside, and then there was only Mikoto and Azura. The latter settled back down on her ocean-blue cushion.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Mikoto began, gaze warm. "You were gone for many days. I worried for you."

The best lies were half-truths. "I'm sorry," Azura said. "I ran into trouble on my travels. Marth saved me."

Mikoto nodded. "She seems very loyal to you."

Azura's eyebrows raised. "She's not-"

A small smile crossed Mikoto's face. "She's not what?"

Azura sighed in defeat, and Mikoto chuckled slowly. "Not to worry. Her secret is safe with me."

A comfortable silence hung for several moments. That's how it often was with Mikoto - she had little to say, and Mikoto seemed to appreciate the quiet as well.

"I'd like to ask her to be my retainer," Azura said. "She has nowhere else to go, and I thought-"

Mikoto raised a hand. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"You do?" Azura asked disbelievingly.

"It would help to legitimize your royal status," Mikoto explained. "And I am glad to see you made a friend."

Azura wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she didn't. Mikoto took to wringing her hands - a nervous tic.

With a start, she realized Corrin did the same thing.

"It's okay."

Mikoto tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"It's okay," Azura repeated, swallowing the lump in her throat. "You have your real daughter back now. You can just tell me what you want."

Mikoto looked away, and regret panged in Azura's throat. She'd never been anything but kind to her, and her reunion with Corrin... could have gone better. It was unfair of her to act so callously. She opened her mouth to apologize-

"I wasn't born to nobility," Mikoto said, staring out the window upon Shirasagi. "My parents were farmers. They wished to marry me to the local lord's son, to increase their status."

Azura looked to her curiously. Where was she going with this?

"Azura, I have come to realize that..." she trailed off, pacing slowly before taking a seat on a mat nearby. "The events to come may no longer proceed as I've anticipated. That... perhaps my silence has done more harm than good."

She exhaled with solemn finality. "I knew your mother. Arete."

Azura's heartbeat quickened. She fiddled with the ends of her hair absently.

"I didn't marry the lord's son," Mikoto admitted. "I ran away."

"To Nohr?"

Mikoto shook her head. "No. I fell."

Brown eyes bore into her own. "Into the Bottomless Canyon."

Azura's breath caught in her throat.

"We were very close. And so, when you came to us, I..." her voice dropped to a murmur, gaze distant. "I swore to myself I would keep you safe."

She leaned close, easing Azura's arm up from where it grasped the end of the pillow like a lifeline. "I know I am not your mother. But you have been so strong, stronger than anyone can know. And no matter what," Mikoto said, voice strong with an air of confidence that came with only absolute certainty. "You will always have a home in Shirasagi. You will _always_ be like a daughter to me."

Azura didn't speak. But she rarely needed to, with Mikoto. They understood each other.

Mikoto laid an arm across her shoulders. Not too much contact, but... enough.

Enough to make Azura feel safe for the first time in a long, long while.

* * *

Corrin sighed, rolling onto her left side, then her right. Try as she might, she couldn't get comfortable on the strange mat they slept on in Hoshido. At this point, she was almost tempted to ask Kaze to steal her some pillows. Ryoma had left the ninja outside her door when he'd left a few hours ago. _To give you privacy,_ he'd said, though Corrin wasn't so sure. Not that she could do anything about it, anyways.

She twisted around, picking up another piece of the Hoshidan dish he'd given her around midday. Sushi, or something - fish, cucumber, and a crop called rice wrapped in seaweed. Truth be told, it was _really_ good, but as Corrin dipped the roll in a dish of sauce she was once again reminded she didn't have much of an appetite.

The room was... well, it wasn't _bad. _Plenty of space, shelving, a desk for writing, a balcony with a clear view of the city...

It was the little things. A stuffed toy with a grinning red face. Paintings and drawings in a child's hand. Unfamiliar clothing hanging in a closet, far too small for her.

It wasn't home. Maybe it had been someone else's, a long time ago, but...

She felt like a stranger.

She had _tried_ to remember. Desperately racking her mind for even the slightest whisper of a life lost, any ancient, buried sensation that would suddenly come to clarity - with the truth of her life revealed to her.

But in Ryoma's eyes, she saw only Xander's caring - firm, but unyielding. In Hinoka's devotion, Camilla's unwavering love. Takumi's snark echoed Leo's own, and Sakura's kindness mirrored the joy that Elise brought to them all.

Xander. Camilla. Leo. Elise. They were her family.

But then there was Mikoto. And...

And Father.

Corrin groaned, sitting up against the wall. Hours of solitude had given her no clue as to what to think, and this room was stifling. She needed some air.

Rising to her feet, the rug spanning the room rubbed comfortably against her soles as she crossed the chamber. As she slid the door open, Kaze raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"I'm going to the lake," she explained. "I'll be back soon."

He nodded. "Would you like me to escort you?"

Corrin shook her head. "No, that's alright! I remember the way."

She didn't remember the way. But ten minutes later, instinct led her back down the hallway they had first snuck into Shirasagi through. Another clue that did nothing but make her forehead ache when she started to overthink it.

The walk down to the beach was pleasant, at least. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon, and for a moment Corrin paused, transfixed. She'd _never_ seen a sunset like this - hues of orange and pink heralding the light as it slipped over the edge of the world.

Corrin had always felt Nohr was a bit too cold. She closed her eyes, basking in the warmth.

A soft, melodious hum flowed through the forest. The hair on the back of her neck rose - not uncomfortably, just... charged. Like the crackling of a fire, the smell of rain before an oncoming storm. It felt like power.

And yet, ever-so peaceful.

Stepping out from the treeline, Corrin was unsurprised to see Azura sitting on the edge of the dock.

_"Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is, yours to climb."_

"Your song is beautiful," Corrin admitted, taking a seat next to her. Her toes tickled the surface of the water.

Azura held the final note for a moment before falling silent, turning to face her with a small smile. "My mother taught it to me."

"Oh," Corrin murmured. "That's... that's nice."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to give you the chance to rest, before..."

"It's alright," Corrin said with a sigh. "It was going to happen eventually, right?"

"Still. I can't imagine what you're thinking right now."

"I..." Corrin's voice wavered. "I don't know what to think. Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise - they're my family, no matter what. But..."

Azura looked to her patiently, and Corrin pressed on. "But maybe the Shirasagi's are my family too. And that - that scares me. Because that means my father lied, and..."

Corrin's head fell to her knees. "And we could be at war, Azura. Any day now. And I just..." She sighed. "I don't know what to do."

Azura reached out a hand tentatively and laid it across her shoulders. "It's okay to feel adrift, Corrin. For now..." she trailed off. "For now, you have time."

She blinked back tears, smiling softly. "Thank you."

"This lake has been a safe harbor for me," Azura said with a dip of her head. "You're always welcome here."

Corrin coughed suddenly, and Azura's grip tightened. "Corrin?" she said. "Are you alright?"

Corrin raised a hand, sitting up with a smile. "I'm fine - I'm fine," she insisted. "Just, don't invite every aquaintance that falls from the sky here, alright?"

Azura's golden gaze glowed impishly. "Currently, that's not a problem."

"These just keep flowing, huh?" Corrin said, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

Azura turned away with an aloof flip of her hair. "I can't fathom what you mean."

"What I mean?" she chuckled, brow half-furrowed. "Water you talking about?"

Azura giggled, a tinkling melody that warmed Corrin's heart. "That was terrible."

"Azura!" Corrin gasped, hand flung to her chest. "My puns are pier-less!"

The two doubled over, and a ways down the beach a flock of birds took off, fleeing the commotion.

At last, Corrin shook her head, looking to Azura as she sucked in a breath. "We should... probably get inside..." Azura gasped, looking up to the sky. "It'll be dinner soon, and you don't want to miss Hoshidan cuisine."

"Alright, alright," she relented as she stood. "But if there's too many vegetables, I can't promise I won't be shallow."

Their laughter echoed through the trees as they walked the forest path back to Castle Shirasagi.

Just for a moment, Corrin thought Hoshido felt a little more like home.

* * *

_**Hiraeth (noun). A homesickness for a home you can't return to, or that never was.**_

**If Takumi isn't in your top ten of "Fire Emblem characters that rehearse their crit quotes when they think nobody's around", you are unequivocally incorrect.**

****As usual, here's the link to our discord server: discord .gg/9XG3U7a****

**Next up is Chapter 8 - Love.**


End file.
